Adolescencia
by D-Noire
Summary: Se podría pensar que la vida de Marinette es como la de cualquier adolescente: ir a clases, convivir con amigos y ayudar en las tareas del hogar. Pero no es así. Por alguna razón, el grupo de amigos que tiene no se lleva bien con él chico que le gusta, por lo que casi siempre debe saber cómo dividirse entre todos.
1. Tiempo

Se podría decir que la vida de Marinette es bastante típica. Porque ella va al colegio, tiene amistades y también debe convivir con su madre. Básicamente: estudia y sobrevivive día a día. Al igual que cada persona, ¿no?

Pero... no todo es tan normal. Por extraño que parezca: todos sus mejores amigos han sentido atracción por ella, todos se han enamorado. A excepción de uno, su actual mejor amigo: Adrien.

Pero ya hablaremos de ello.

Marinette cursa primero medio, ella tiene catorce años y no se lleva del todo bien con sus compañeros, mucho menos con sus compañeras. Sus mejores amigos son de cursos superiores.

Nathaniel por ejemplo es un año mayor, por lo que está en segundo medio. Adrien es dos años mayor, está en tercero medio. Y finalmente, Luka que es tres años mayor y se encuentra en su último año de educación escolar.

¿Cómo es que Marinette los conoció? Es lógico que se conocieron en el colegio, pero las historias de cómo se conocieron todos ellos se dirá más adelante, iremos poco a poco.

Durante toda la semana en la clase de Marinette estuvieron concentrados en el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque la profesora había decidido que tendrían una actividad en la cual tendrían que dar el pronóstico del tiempo como si se encontrarán en televisión, dos compañeras competían y a la que le fuera mejor ganaría puntos extra.

Eligieron a dos personas que tuvieran notas muy bajas en la materia.

Chloé y Sabrina.

Chloé era una chica engreída, de las que piensan que son mejores que todo el mundo. Incluso pensaba que cantaba bien, pero no era así. En los recreos era insoportable escucharla cantar. Era casi tan molesta como Valentina, que tenía un carácter similar.

Sabrina era una chica tímida, pocos la notaban porque ella permitía que fuera así. No le gustaba hacerse notar.

—Esta semana estará todo soleado —fue lo que dijo Ssbrina. Marinette le sonrió, no eran amigas pero siempre era bueno demostrar algo de amistad, un detalle puede marcar la diferencia.

—Yo digo que está semana estará demasiado soleado. Perfecto como para ir a la playa y tomarse selfies —Chloé intentó bromear, pero nadie rió de sus chistes.

A la hora de salida, Marinette se juntó con su grupo de amigos. Normalmente se reunía un rato con Nathaniel y Luka. Nunca podía estar presente Adrien, porque a ellos no les agradaba, lo consideraban alguien muy infantil e inmaduro. Aunque eso no encajaba con lo que la azabache pensaba, puesto que... sus otros amigos también eran así. Había algo más.

—Yo estoy componiendo otra canción, la banda y yo estamos con todo —comentó Nath.

Nathaniel tenía una banda, él tocaba la guitarra, componía y escribía sus propias canciones. Solo que no sabía cantar, por lo que estaba yendo a clases desde principio de año.

Era un joven muy talentoso.

—¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Marinette. La pequeña azabache era la alegría del grupo, ella siempre apoyaba a sus amigos y los hacía sonreír, era como una chispa que nunca se apagaba, que nunca dejaba de brillar.

—Gracias, hermana —le sonrió él.

¿Hermana? Sí. Ambos eran amigos desde los diez años, se querían de un modo muy especial, no eran amigos, tampoco mejores amigos... ¡eran hermanos del alma!

—Por favor no empiecen con sus cosas de hermanos, de por sí mi hermana mayor está en sus días y suficiente tengo con que ella me esté abrazando todo el día —Luka se cruzó de brazos, cada vez que hablaba de su hermana se molestaba.

Luka siempre había vivido con una gran familia, tenía cinco hermanos y él era uno de los del medio. Pero como sucede con toda familia: poco a poco se fueron separando. En su hogar solo vivían su hermana mayor y él.

Pero su hermana se iría pronto, porque estaba por casarse. Y eso tenía de mal humor a Luka. Quien por cierto: era él padre de Nathaniel y Marinette. ¿Por qué? Porque era un consejero para ambos, pero también era un abuelito bromista.

—Deberías disfrutar a Carla durante el tiempo que te queda —aconsejó la chica.

—¿Disfrutar? ¡si ella es la que se quiere ir! —Luka se cruzó de brazos de modo molesto.

—¡Se va a casar! —exclamó Marinette con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz por su hermana?

Normalmente todas las mujeres sueñan con el día de su boda. Ya saben: conocer al chico perfecto, casarse, tener muchos hijos y... "ser felices por siempre". Bueno... casi todas las mujeres aspiran aquello. Marinette no, ella no quería ser madre jamás.

—¡Ese tipo no la merece! ¡es un idiota! Si pudiera le hubiera tirado un ratón en la ropa.

—¿Y qué te detuvo? —preguntó Nathaniel con gracia.

—No encontré ningún ratón.

—¡Ustedes son imposibles! —los regañó la azabache, como si en esa particular familia ella fuese la madre. Cosa que claramente no era.

En eso pudo divisar a Adrien. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo, pero se sintió un poco mal al estar con sus otros amigos. No podía dejarlos solos.

—Anda, ve con él —Nath colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermana —. Nosotros podemos vernos más tarde, quizás en el parque. ¿Les parece?

—Si Carla no me pone los pelos de punta por mí está bien.

—¡Los veo luego!

Marinette salió corriendo para juntarse con su mejor amigo. En eso, los otros dos se observaron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, era increíble.

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que dure eso de que son mejores amigos? —preguntó Luka mientras negaba con su cabeza de modo divertido.

—Hasta que alguno de esos idiotas se de cuenta de sus sentimientos —Nathaniel negó con su cabeza con enojo —. Te juro que si la hace sufrir, no respondo de mí.

—Ella no es una niña, tener un corazón roto forma parte de la vida.

—Lo sé. Pero... es mi hermana. ¿No recuerdas cuánto sufrió con Miguel? —Nathaniel se acercó a ellos lentamente y un tanto alejado observó como Adrien le daba un gran abrazo a su hermana. Aquellos abrazos en los que le acariciaba la espalda.

—Creo que tú deberías dar el primer paso.

—No digas tonterías.

Adrien y Marinette se habían saludado y comenzaron a hablar de su día escolar. Ninguno de los dos tenían alguna tarea, solo habían tenido días raros.

—Se supone que Nino y yo nos juntaremos el fin de semana. Por ahora solo tengo en mente jugar Pokémon Go. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ambos amigos se encontraban caminando por el parque. En ocasiones iban a la casa de Adrien, pero como tenía hermanos también era algo incómodo. Su hermana por ejemplo los emparejaba. Y cuando su hermano vivía ahí... también lo hacía e intentaba secuestrar a la azabache. Se llevaban bien, solo que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes.

Marinette vivía sola con su madre y sus mascotas, tenía un perrito y un gatito enorme. Su madre trabajaba día y noche con tal de pagar sus estudios. Es que... la tenían matriculada en un colegio muy caro, porque era uno de los más prestigiosos. Por eso querían tenerla ahí. Porque así tendría mejores posibilidades para ingresar a una buena Universidad.

Aunque a Marinette no le gustaba, odiaba ese colegio, se sentía fuera de lugar, pérdida entre tantos alumnos.

—¡Un Pikachu! Deberías sacar tú celular y capturar algo. ¡Ah! Y de provecho enviarme algún regalo —sonrió Adrien.

Estaban cerca de un parque, la muchacha tenía la idea de columpiarse un rato.

—¡Iré a los columpios! —no le dio tiempo de responder a Adrien y corrió a los columpios. Se sentó en uno y comenzó a columpiarse con todas sus fuerzas. No podía evitar reír y gritar, los columpios le fascinaban.

—¡Esto es genial! —Adrien también se estaba columpiando, sonreía como un niño.

—¿No deberías estar jugando Pokémon Go?

—Hay un mundo fuera de las pantallas —respondió él sonriendo —. Además, es lindo estar contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga. Y... ¡te ganaré! —exclamó comenzando a columpiarse más rápido.

—¡Eso ni lo sueñes! —Marinette hacia lo mismo.

Y de modo involuntario comenzaron una batalla de columpios, para ver quien llegaba más alto. La meta era llegar "a la luna". Aunque estaba más que claro que ninguno lo conseguiría, solo estaban jugando como dos niños.

—¡Mira esto! —de un momento a otro, Adrien dio un salto y cayó de pie. Fue un salto perfecto.

—¡Por Dios, eso fue asombroso! —exclamó Marinette consiguiendo que su amigo se riera.

Adrien adoraba a Marinette. ¿Por qué? Porque era una chica de catorce años que parecía una niña aún más pequeña. Era tierna, dulce, simpática, divertida y poseía un lado infantil que pocas personas tenían. Ella era tan inmadura como él. Incluso despertaba en él un instinto protector, la veía como una hermanita o incluso... como una hijita.

Le gustaba estar con ella y ser capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa. Era una sensación fantástica. Y enseñarle cosas era muy bonito. También ver como se emocionaba por las cosas más simples. Era su niña. Y le encantaba cuidarla, pasar tiempo juntos.

—¡Ahora salta tú! —le gritó Adrien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡estás loco! ¡podría caer y romperme algún hueso! —respondió espantada.

—Yo estaré aquí para atraparte —Adrien abrió sus brazos para demostrar su punto. Marinette de todas formas se mostró renuente —. Anda, no pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

—¿Prometes que me atraparas? —en su tono de voz se notaba el miedo presente en la muchacha.

—Lo prometo. O sino dejaré de llamarme Adrien —aseguró él.

Marinette saltó con todo el miedo del mundo. Pero tal y como Adrien lo había prometido, la atrapó en sus brazos. Gracias al golpe tan repentino, él retrocedió un poco, por lo que la afirmó con más fuerza.

Pudo sentir como su amiga tiritaba entre sus brazos, estaba asustada.

—¡Te dije que te atraparía! —intentó hacerla sentir mejor, calmarla de algún modo.

—¡Pero me dio miedo! —lo retó ella.

—Nunca te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo, te lo prometo —entonces la bajó de sus brazos. Ella se fue un poco para atrás, pero él la afirmó con fuerza —. ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —bromeó él.

—¡Jaja! Muy gracioso —respondió ella con completo sarcasmo —. Sabes que yo no bebo como tú a-bue-li-to —exclamó con sorna.

¿Por qué le decía "Abuelito"? Simplemente porque es un chico mayor, es protector y... a ella le gusta poner ese tipo de apodos extraños. Todos sus amigos tenían un apodo familiar, como habrán notado.

Nathaniel es él Hermano. Luka es su Papi. Y Adrien es el abuelito.

Muy original, ¿no lo creen?

—Algún día beberas y estoy seguro de que te gustará —Adrien sonrió con sorna.

—¡Eres un buen ejemplo, eh! —se burló ella.

—Anda, mejor cuéntame de tú día.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? En clase tenemos una competición por el clima, mañana tenemos que votar por nuestra chica favorita. Es entre Chloé y Sabrina —explicó Marinette. Adrien solo asintió escuchando —. Pero Chloé amenazó que si no votamos por ella va a subir fotos feas de todos nosotros, ya sabes, sus típicas mentiras.

—Esa chica es tan molesta. Algún día alguien tendrá que darle su merecido.

—¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría poder participar en lo del clima, pero como tengo buenas notas no pude. No sé, me gustaría decir que va a nevar... ¡y estar en el hielo!

Adrien pensó un poco en las palabras de su amiga y una idea llegó a su mente enseguida. Ninguno de ellos debía volver a casa aún y no tenían ninguna tarea pendiente. ¿Por qué no hacer alguna tontería?

—Dilo —dijo Adrien llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Qué diga qué cosa? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Que va a nevar —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero eso no pasará. ¡No digas tonterías!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él con una mirada pícara. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Conocía esa sonrisa! Significaba que algo estaba planeando.

—¡Va a nevar! —gritó de modo alegre.

—¡Claro que lo hará! —gritó él también.

Adrien la tomó de la mano y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad. Corrían y reían, parecían dos locos de remate. Y quizás, eran dos locos. Pero así se sentían del todo felices. ¿Qué daño estaban haciendo?

Luka y Nath se encontraban en el parque al que iban siempre los tres amigos, era su lugar de reuniones. ¿Por qué un parque? Porque una de las curiosidades más geniales del mundo era que los tres vivían en el mismo pasaje, entonces tenían muchas oportunidades para juntarse.

—Siento que no vendrá... —Nath suspiró con resignación.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Sabemos que Marinette nos quiere mucho, ella también se puede juntar con él. De todas formas, son amigos.

—Y es mi hermana, también tú hija... —le recordó Nath.

—Supongo que es parte de crecer. ¿No recuerdas cuando salías con Dayana? Nosotros nos quedábamos solos, ella tampoco estaba feliz.

—¿Ah, no? —Nathaniel parecía interesado.

—Ambos sabíamos que ella no era una buena persona, nos preocupamos por ti. Más cuando supimos que...

—¡Basta! —justo en aquél momento Nath sintió como su celular daba una fuerte vibración. Pensó que sería un mensaje de su hermana, pero no se trataba de eso. Sí era su hermana, pero era una foto de Instagram.

La vio y su ceño se frunció de inmediato. ¡Claro que estaba con él! ¿qué más podía estar haciendo?

—¿Sabes algo? ¡me voy! —Nath se fue con tanta rabia que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su celular en la banca donde segundos atrás había estado sentado.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado...? —tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y vio que era una foto de Marinette y Adrien. Asintió al comprender —. Ay, Nath. Si no te apuras perderás... —susurró con nostalgia. Hubo un tiempo en el que a él le gustaba Marinette, pero al saber que su mejor amigo también amaba a la chica simplemente la dejó ir. ¿Habría hecho bien?

Adrien había llevado a su amiga a patinar en hielo, era lo más cercano a nieve que había encontrado. Marinette al principio sintió miedo, pero él supo convencerla.

Ambos se encontraban patinando en el hielo, tomados de las manos. Él la guiaba, era muy bueno en esto.

—Pensé que serías mejor en esto, después de todo te he visto patinar —se burló el rubio.

—Patines de cuatro ruedas, Adrien —se defendió ella un tanto ofendida —. Es muy distinto, aquí no hay tanta seguridad. Y hablando del tema, ¿cómo es que tú eres tan bueno?

—Antes solía acompañar a mi hermana, ella me enseñó —respondió sonriente —. Sabes lo unidos que somos.

Siguieron patinando. Adrien no soltó a Marinette en ningún momento, era una sensación de protección realmente agradable. Ella estaba más que agradecida.

—¡Debemos tomar una foto de recuerdo! Nuestra primera vez patinando juntos —exclamó la azabachecon una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buena idea —Adrien estaba acostumbrado a tomarse fotos con Marinette. Ella era de esas personas que adoraban las fotos.

Adrien se colocó al lado de su amiga y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Marinette también sonrió. Y estando muy cerca uno del otro, finalmente tomaron la foto. La cual, la chica publicó en su Instagram.

Se despidieron después de unas dos horas. Adrien le dio un consejo antes de separarse por completo.

—No tengas miedo de lo que te diga Chloé. No importan las amenazas, tú solo vota por la persona que creas correcta.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer en su cama, estaba realmente cansada. Pero detrás de ella se topó con Nathaniel.

—Si ibas a cancelar la salida del parque, debiste habernos avisado —le recriminó él.

—Lo lamentó, tuve que salir con Adrien. Quise avisarles, pero sé que no se llevan bien.

—¿Prefieres a un amigo que a tu hermano?

—¿Perdón? —la azabache no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Nath le estaba haciendo un ataque de celos?

—Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente —le acusó con tono enfadado. Es que estaba sentido.

Nath se retiró, Marinette lo llamaba e intentaba ir detrás de él. Pero llegó al punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. ¡Fue demasiado!

Ella entró corriendo a su casa y se encerró en su habitación secando sus lágrimas. Quería llamarlo, pero... ¿qué podría decirle? Ambos eran sus amigos, no podía elegir solo a uno. Eso era injusto, bastante cruel.

—Por eso digo que tener amigos hombres es difícil —susurró dejándose caer en su cama.

Todos sus amigos eran hombres, no había ni una sola chica que le cayera bien o que pudiera considerar una amiga. Es que... de por sí las chicas la ignoraban, entonces, ¿cómo hacer una amiga? Era una idea bastante difícil.

Al día siguiente, cuando fueron las votaciones la ganadora fue Sabrina. Chloé se sintió tan enfadada, aunque su enfado aumentó cuando su amenaza de las fotos resultó ser falsa, todos se rieron de ella y de sus mentiras.

En el recreo Marinette no pudo evitar contarle todo lo acontecido a Adrien.

—¡Ganó Sabeina! —exclamó un tanto feliz. No es que fuera una buena noticia, es solo que... con tal de que Chloé no gane, todo es bueno.

—Te dije que nadie le hace caso a las chicas pesadas —ambos chocaron sus puños a modo de celebración —. ¿Quieres salir para celebrar? —propuso.

Marinette iba a responder de modo afirmativo, pero cuando vio como Nath intentaba correr al verla supo que no podía, que tenía otros asuntos que arreglar.

—Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero hoy no puedo. ¡Lo siento tanto! —habló del modo más apresurado posible.

El rostro de Adrien se transformó en una mueca de confusión al ver como su amiga se iba corriendo. Normalmente ella aceptaba sus invitaciones de modo automático. Pero está vez... no fue así.

Sintió un tipo de ardor en el pecho, era una sensación bastante desagradable. Aunque la asoció con hambre.

Claro que cuando vio que Marinette se había ido con sus otros amigos... se sintió un poco celoso.

—Ellos... —susurró con rabia.

—¡Nath! De verdad lo siento mucho, la próxima vez si tengo un compromiso lo recordaré. ¡Es que fue algo sorpresivo! Yo...

—Marinette, de verdad no tienes que disculparte —la cortó Luka —. Lo del parque jamás fue un compromiso, simplemente tuviste cosas que hacer y lo comprendemos.

—¿O no, Nath? —le dio un fuerte empujón al bajito pelirrojo.

—Claro —respondió a regañadientes.

—¡Genial! Porque tuve una idea asombrosa para que todo esto quede en el olvido. ¿Pizza en mi casa está noche? —ofreció con tono pícaro, siempre era así.

—Solo si los tres vamos de compras —aceptó Luka.

—¿Seremos solo los tres? —preguntó Nath.

—Sí. Seremos solo los tres —ella comprendía que se refería a Adrien, y aunque le dolía tener que dejarlo de lado... lo aceptaba.

—¡Entonces iremos de compras! —Nath abrazó a sus dos amigos y sonrió. Los tres rieron. Luka intentaba separarse porque la escena se le hacía muy gay.

—Amigo, no tienes que observar todo eso. Sabes que ella te quiere —le aconsejaba Nino a un muy cabizbajo Adrien.

—Lo sé. Mejor sigamos caminando —y de ese modo ambos salieron del Instituto.


	2. Noche de amigos y pizza

Después de que las clases finalizarán los tres amigos se reunieron en la entrada del colegio.

El colegio en el que estudiaban era enorme, constaba de tres enormes pisos y sientos de salones distintos. Aparte de todo lo mencionado, eran más de cuarenta alumnos por salón y eran divididos en A y B. Marinette y Nathaniel entraban en la categoría A. Luka y Adrien por otro lado, eran del grupo B.

No había gran diferencia en ello, solo era una letra. Pero para los alumnos aquello representaba una gran competición, era extraño. Era toda una rivalidad existente entre un grupo y el otro. Bueno, Marinette no se interesaba en esas cosas, le parecía estúpido.

Frente al colegio se encontraba un área verde, si bien no era un parque muchas personas lo utilizaban para sentarse en el pasto y pasar el rato. Al lado del colegio estaba la estación de Policía, lo que intimidaba bastante. Y si cruzabas la calle había un Supermercado de la sucursal Lider.

—¿Quieren ir a comprar al Lider de al frente, o vamos al que queda cerca de nuestro hogar? —preguntó Marinette una vez estuvieron fuera del colegio. Tenía la urgencia de salir del lugar rápido, no quería toparse con Adrien, sería doloroso e incómodo.

—¿Alguien aquí trae dinero? —preguntó Luka y de inmediato todos negaron con la cabeza —. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas y así cada uno saca algo de dinero.

Todos se subieron a una micro y se sentaron juntos. Marinette quedó al lado de Nathaniel por lo que Luka quedó detrás de ambos, ahora sí que se sentía un padre.

—Pizza, videojuegos y películas. ¡Se siente tan bien! —exclamó Luka sintiéndose bastante emocionado.

—Amigo, sonaste como una mujer hablando de una pijamada —bromeó Nathaniel. Aunque se ganó un empujón por parte del mayor —. ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó de inmediato puesto que había dolido.

Marinette se reía de las tonterías que hacían sus mejores amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Adrien. En ocasiones encontraba injusto que los cuatro no pudieran ser buenos amigos, que todos ellos se odiaran de ese modo. No tenía sentido, o quizás si lo tenía y ella no lo comprendía aún.

¿Sería acaso la diferencia de edad existente entre todos ellos? Porque siendo el caso, ella debería ser la más "odiada", debido a que era la menor. La cosa era así: Marinette tenía catorce. Nathaniel tenía quince. Adrien tenía dieciséis y Luka tenía diecisiete.

¿Acaso era tanta la diferencia entre ellos? No, no era así. Puede que Adrien sea un chico inmaduro, pero Luka también lo era.

Algo había que ella desconocía, de eso estaba segura. Aunque también estaba segura de que jamás haría preguntas al respecto. ¿Para qué? Después de todo... algún día lo descubriría. Tarde o temprano.

—¿Podré cantar en la reunión, cierto? —la voz de Nathaniel la regresó a la realidad.

—¡Claro! Incluso podemos cantar juntos —sonrió ella y Nathaniel también lo hizo.

—¡Eso será genial! —sonrió Nath.

—Y yo seré el idiota que grabará y subirá todo a YouTube —está vez Luka se ganó un empujón doble, no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor —. ¡Maldita sea, dejen de hacer eso!

—¡Jamás! —respondieron al unísono y chocaron los puños, eran un buen equipo.

Cuando llegaron al pasaje en el que vivían, cada uno ingresó a su respectivo hogar y sacó algo de dinero para dividir las compras. Para Marinette era difícil tener dinero, puesto que no trabajaba y su madre no siempre le daba dinero.

—¡Veamos cómo sale esto! —pensó de modo optimista. Ingresó a su hogar y sacó algo de dinero, no tenía tiempo de quitarse el estúpido uniforme. Después de todo... ¡tenían cosas que hacer!

—¡Plagg, lo siento! —tomó a su perrito entre sus brazos, acariciando con dulzura su negro pelaje —. Te prometo que más tarde estaremos juntos.

Después de despedirse de su mascota y asegurar su hogar, salió con rumbo a la calle del pasaje. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándola.

—Entonces, ¿dividimos los gastos y listo? —preguntó Nath una vez que todos se reunieron.

—Y más les vale no cobrarme de más por ser mayor, ¿vale? —les amenazó Luka.

—Veremos qué se hace.

Caminaron tres cuadras hasta que llegaron al Supermercado. Ahí era donde trabajaba la mamá de Marinette, ella era una de las cajeras. Por lo que... probablemente la verían, pero eso estaba bien, aún había que pedir permiso.

—¡No, no, no! —gritaba la azabache pero ya era demasiado tarde. Luka la había tomado entre sus fuertes brazos y la había sentado en el carro. ¡Ahora parecía una niña!

—¡Esto no es justo! —reclamó cruzando sus brazos enfadada.

—¡Adorable! —Nath había tomado una fotografía, lo que causó que Marinette frunciera aún más el ceño. ¡Sus amigos la trataban como a una niña! Eso no parecía muy justo que digamos.

—¡Ahora vamos de compras! —exclamó Luka y antes de que los niños dijeran algo, él se adelantó: —, lo sé. También noté lo femenino que sonó eso.

Y los "hermanos" rieron.

—¿Ya me puedo bajar? —preguntó una aburrida azabache. Se sentía como un bebé y no quería que nadie la viera de ese modo.

—¡Claro que no! —respondieron ambos amigos chocando los puños para después reír.

Y así fue como la azabache tuvo que quedarse sentada en el carro durante las compras, no la dejaron bajar al principio. Pero una vez que metieron algunos productos al carro (la masa de pizza, la salsa y los tomates) la niña se bajó porque aún faltaban cosas.

—¿Y si nos dividimos un rato? —propuso ella.

—Creo que así podemos terminar más rápido —Luka estuvo de acuerdo —. Mari, ve por las bebidas. Nath, tú busca alguna cosa para picar y yo iré por el jamón y el queso.

Quedaron de acuerdo en que se reunirían en alguna caja. Preferentemente en la de su madre. Asi que cada uno fue por lo mandado anteriormente.

Marinette fue por la bebida, llevarían una de las más grandes.

—No deberías llevar productos más grandes que tú —¡esa voz era irreconocible!

—¡Adrien! —ella lo saludó alegremente. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí. ¡Un momento! ¿qué le diría ahora?

—¿Salida con amigos? —él sacó una bebida y ella asintió un poco intimidada, no quería tener esa conversación —. ¡Qué bien! Yo también saldré, me reuniré con mi grupo de amigos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡espero que lo pasen genial!

Adrien sonrió de lado. Ahí estaba otra vez: su inocencia.

—Espero otro día nos veamos —le entregó la bebida y continuó con su camino en solitario.

—Algún día... puedes asegurarlo.

Los tres amigos se reunieron en las cajas, caminaron buscando la de la madre de Marinette y una vez que obtuvieron el permiso, pagaron los productos y dividieron las bolsas. En la salida Marinette pudo divisar a Adrien junto a sus amigos, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Lo peor fue que él también la vio, pero prefirieron hacerse los desentendidos.

Aunque muy en el fondo a ambos les dolió bastante la situación.

—¡Vamos a cocinar! —exclamó Luka mientras comenzaban el camino de retorno.

—¿Alguna vez han cocinado pizza? —preguntó Marinette al percatarse de que ella jamás había preparado una pizza. ¡Quizás ellos tampoco sabían la preparación!

—¡Claro! Es cosa de rellenar más que nada.

Bien... ahora podía confiar en sus amigos o simplemente... ver qué sucedía. ¡Quizás su casa quedaba hecha un desastre! Eso sería espantoso. El lado bueno era que si eso llegaba a suceder... los obligaría a ayudarla a limpiar.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la azabache, fueron directamente a la cocina. Comenzaron a desempacar las compras.

—¿Creen que sea conveniente cocinar ahora? —Luka observó rápidamente el reloj —. Apenas son las seis de la tarde.

—Yo creo que sería mejor que comamos como a las nueve de la noche. Por ahora es temprano, podemos hacer alguna otra cosa.

Plagg estaba en los brazos de su dueña, era un perrito muy tierno, le encantaba estar en brazos.

—¿Juguemos algunos videojuegos ahora? No saben lo que me gustaría vencerlos en algo —la azabache puso cara de pocos amigos, intentando demostrar maldad.

—¡Eres adorable! —se burló Luka.

¡Luka siempre se burlaba!

Marinette miró de modo cómplice a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, ¡yo lo hago! —y de ese modo lo golpeó en la nuca.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡niños del demonios! Ustedes van a terminar más que castigados.

—¿Castigados? Si no eres nuestro padre.

—¡Cierto! Que yo sepa no tengo padre —Marinette apoyó a su hermano.

—Cuando les conviene se les olvida que soy su padre. Recuerden siempre niños: ustedes son Nathaniel Couffaine y Marinette Couffaine —les recordó él con tono serio.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, una vez ahí, conectaron la máquina y comenzaron a tener carreras de autos. Cuando se aburrieron de las competiciones, decidieron encender la computadora y jugar algo mediante el aparato, cualquier cosa en realidad.

—¡Si que tenemos fotos! —exclamó alegre Marinette.

—Hermana, eres la ninja de las fotos —se quejó Nath —. Está bien que te guste tomarte selfies, estas bien linda. Pero yo no.

—Y yo con mi cara de sapo menos —se quejó Luka.

—¡Ustedes dos son unos tontos! —los retó ella —. Claro que son lindos. Además, ¡necesitamos tener recuerdos! Algún día seremos adultos y al ver nuestras fotos juntos recordaremos lo felices que fuimos en nuestra adolescencia.

Un leve silencio se formó en la habitación de la chica. Ninguno de ellos supo qué decir al respecto. Ciertamente, una parte difícil de crecer y convertirse en un adulto era pensar en el futuro.

—¿Ustedes saben qué quieren estudiar? —Luka rompió el hielo.

—Saben que me gustaría dedicarme a la música, pero no tengo el permiso de mis padres —explicó Nathaniel.

Luka lo comprendía, a él toda la vida le gustó la música, pero jamás le contó a ninguno de sus padres, le daba miedo la reacción que podrían tener. Era doloroso no tener el suficiente valor como para perseguir tus sueños.

—¿Y cuál es tú plan B? —preguntó Marinette interesada en el tema.

Nathaniel sonrió de lado, ciertamente no le agradaba hablar del tema. Pero con Marinette era distinto, con ella era capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que me iré por Informática. Se me da bien el tema y ganaré algo.

—¡Es una muy buena idea! —exclamó ella de modo alegre, como siempre. Marinette era la más positiva de ese grupo —. Con lo bueno que eres con las computadoras de seguro te irá bien.

Él rió.

—Hermana, no porque tú no sepas tanto del tema significa que yo sea un experto —y apretó con gracia la nariz de su amiga.

—¡Luka! —canturreó ella. Él aludido sonrió mientras se acercaba a Nath.

—¡No, no, no! —Nath intentaba retroceder, pero no pudo. Chocó con la pared.

Marinette sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar lo que sus amigos hacían. Era realmente divertido verlos pelear.

—¡Venganza! —y de ese modo Luka pudo golpear a alguien —, ¡me sentí tan vivo! —estaba realmente feliz. Marinette no pudo evitar reír, eso fue tierno.

—¡Infeliz! —se quejó Nathaniel mientras sobaba su cabeza con delicadeza, realmente le había dolido —. Te denunciaré como padre que agrade a sus hijos.

—A Mari jamás le haría nada —Luka se sentó al lado de su niña y le dio un abrazo. La azabache tuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua a su hermano, pero se contuvo solo porque no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Sería como tentar su suerte.

Nath se sentó en el suelo. Así es como regresaron a la conversación inicial.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Luka? ¿qué quieres estudiar? —preguntó Marinette.

—La verdad Mari es que no he pensado en eso aún. Pero por ahora me centraré en terminar bien mis estudios. Quizás estudié algo como Administración de empresas, o no lo sé —respondió de modo serio.

No admitiría jamás que la música era su pasión. Aún no se sentía listo.

—Deberías pensar en lo que vas a estudiar si estás en tú último año escolar —comentó Nath.

—¿Quién lo dice? —se defendió Luka.

Mientras sus amigos se enfrascaron en una discusión por su futuro, ella pensó en ello. Es que... aún le faltaban tres años para culminar con sus estudios. Pero... al igual que Luka, no sabía a qué se quería dedicar. Había tantas opciones distintas.

Ser profesora, ser asistente social, ser una empresaria o especializarse en algún idioma. Todo eso llamaba su atención, pero no sabía bien qué carrera elegir. Todo era muy complicado para ella, la vida en sí era una gran complicación. Oh, también existía el diseño de modas.

¿Por qué existían tantas carreras distintas?

Adrien por ejemplo no quería estudiar absolutamente nada. Pensaba que la Universidad no era para él, que estaba bien como se encontraba y que podría conseguir tarde o temprano algún empleo. Él se conformaba con cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que le generará dinero.

—Será mejor que dejemos este tema de lado, porque ya me siento incómodo y no quiero generar una confrontación con Nathaniel —Luka se incorporó —. Vayamos a preparar la famosa pizza.

—¡Y luego ponemos una película! —exclamó Marinette levantándose también.

—Pero de terror —exigió Nathaniel.

¿De terror? Marinette detestaba esas películas. Aunque a sus dos amigos le fascinaban, ¡no ahora!

—O quizás una de romances imposibles, estaría bien —pensó Luka.

—Te encanta llevarme la contra siempre, ¿no? —se quejó Nathaniel.

Y los amigos comenzaron a discutir otra vez. Marinette simplemente rodó sus ojos, esos dos eran terribles. Eran buenos amigos, muy unidos y todo. Pero... no congeniaban del todo y eso podía ser bastante molesto.

Hacer la pizza fue una tarea divertida. Quedaron llenos de masa, salsa y otros ingredientes. Cantaron, rieron, hicieron guerra de comida. ¡Lo pasaron genial!

Una vez listos, se dirigieron a la habitación de la azabache con los platos de pizza ya calentados. Cada uno se acomodó en la cama y encendieron el televisor.

—¡Busquemos alguna película! —Luka tomó el control remoto y colocó uno de sus canales preferidos, HBO.

Cuando vieron la imagen del televisor, la azabache se levantó (gracias al cielo no dio vuelta la pizza) y corrió mientras no podía dejar de gritar "¡ahhh!". Gracias a lo que vio en la pantalla.

—¡Asco, asco! —gritó una vez que se detuvo en el comedor de su hogar.

¿Y cómo no gritar de ese modo? Si lo primero que vio era que estaban dando la famosa película "Cincuenta sombras de Grey" y estaban en una escena subida de tono. Ver aquello fue... bastante asqueroso para la chica.

No le gustaba el tema de las relaciones sexuales, realmente le daban asco y nervio. No podía controlarlo.

—Hermana, es solo una película —Nathaniel la fue a buscar.

—¡Lo siento! Sabes que me da asco —respondió con sinceridad. Su amigo le regaló una sonrisa en vez de decir alguna cosa y juntos regresaron a la habitación.

Ya estando ahí, colocaron una película de terror (para desgracia de la azabache) y se dispusieron a comer sus trozos de pizza.

Cuando la película acabó, los tres estaban bastante afectados. No había sido buena idea ver una película de terror estando los tres solos en plena noche.

—¡Ustedes son tan malos! —exclamó la azabache tapándose con su ropa hasta la nariz.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —preguntó un confundido pelirrojo.

—Porque cuando vayan a sus hogares, ustedes por lo menos tienen hermanos. ¡Yo no! Tengo que quedarme sola hasta que mamá llegué. ¡Y ahora me dará miedo! —se quejó ella.

—Entonces haremos algo para arreglar la situación de miedo —Nath se levantó y se dirigió al closet de su hermana. De él sacó la guitarra perteneciente a la azabache, aquél instrumento que jamás aprendió a tocar, pero que cada vez que iba tocaba alguna melodía.

—¡Sí! Últimamente he estado viendo Digimon Tamers. ¿Podrías tocar el opening? Ciertamente me encanta —sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Los tres se sentaron en la alfombra haciendo un círculo.

Luka y Nathaniel compartieron una mirada de ternura. No importaba el tiempo que pasará, Marinette siempre sería la misma chica alegre y tierna, la misma niña infantil.

—Por supuesto... —Nath afinó la guitarra y cuando estuvo lista, comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Marinette no se resistió, así que cantó. Ella no era talentosa con la música, no cantaba bien, aunque sí era afinada. Pero no importaba ahora, estaban entre amigos.

—Pero... eso se ha quedado muy atrás —Luka también comenzó a cantar. Ella lo miró y le sonrió complacida.

—Todo comenzó por curiosidad —Nath tocaba la guitarra y también empezó a cantar con ellos.

—¡Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo! —ahora los tres estaban cantando. Era algo asombroso y bastante divertido. Incluso comenzaron a bailar de modo improvisado, fue genial. Nathaniel de haber podido también hubiera bailado.

—¡Eso fue genial! —Marinette aplaudió sintiéndose realmente alegre, le encantaba compartir tiempo con sus amigos, era algo que la llenaba de felicidad.

Luego Nathaniel guardó la guitarra. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su hermana lo estaba abrazando de modo fuerte, apretado, un abrazo que aceleró por completo su corazón. Él acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó cuando se separaron del abrazo.

—Porque eres mi hermano, y porque me hicieron pasar una noche increíble.

Se dieron un abrazo grupal y la azabache aprovechó para tomar una fotografía, la cual después subiría a Instagram. Sus amigos no se querían ir, pero ya era tarde. A las doce llegaría su madre, y para tener que dar explicaciones de porque continuaban ahí, prefería que se fueran pronto.

—¿Podrás dormir a pesar de la película? —le preguntó Nathaniel preocupado. Conocía bastante bien a su hermana.

—¿Qué película? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida —. Lo pasé tan bien con ustedes, que olvidé eso —y guiñó su ojo para demostrar su punto.

Todos se despidieron y los chicos se fueron.

Una vez sola, Marinette se dirigió al baño, lavó sus dientes y ya en su habitación se colocó el pijama. Lo bueno fue que sus amigos la ayudaron a ordenar y a lavar los platos, no había desorden por el cual preocuparse.

Antes de acostarse (porque ya eran casi las doce) publicó la foto de ella y sus amigos en su cuenta de Instagram. Tenía que hacerlo, le encantaba tener recuerdos.

—Me preguntó cómo lo estará pasando Adrien... —susurró antes de acostarse. Aunque una idea llegó a su mente: otro día lo invitaría solo a él para comer pizza juntos. Así estarían a mano. ¡Era una idea genial! —. Él estará feliz —pensó complacida y se acostó sonriente.

Adrien por su cuenta se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo, Nino. Ambos jóvenes estaban en una fiesta, una discoteca. Ellos podían entrar porque tenían identificaciones falsas, incluso se daban el lujo de beber.

Ninguno de ellos iba para tener relaciones sexuales, porque aún eran jóvenes y el tema no les interesaba aún. Solo estaban ahí para pasar el rato, después de todo mañana deberían volver a clases.

—¿Por qué te notó de mal humor? —Nino notaba tenso a su amigo, no estaba tan alegre y burlón como en otros días. Parecía bastante enojado y eso no era algo normal en él.

Adrien solo bebió un poco más de su cerveza. De pronto revisó su celular y vio una notificación de Instagram, era una foto de su mejor amiga. La vio y se sintió bastante enojado y excluido.

"¿Por qué tengo que caerles mal? Realmente nunca lo terminaré de entender" —pensó con rabia.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondió molesto y dejando más de la mitad de su cerveza, se dirigía a la salida del lugar. Su amigo solo lo siguió sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo realmente.


	3. El cumpleaños de Adrien

Los días habían pasado de modo rápido y finalmente había llegado un día que era un poco controversial, había llegado el cumpleaños de Adrien.

Marinette adoraba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo en su cumpleaños, eso está claro, ¿quién no quiere festejar al lado de su mejor amigo? Pero existían dos grandes problemas: uno de ellos era que normalmente se juntaba con Nathaniel y Luka y ellos detestaban a Adrien. Y otro problema era que Adrien detestaba los cumpleaños, jamás quería celebrarlo.

—Adrien merece un regalo —pensaba Marinette.

Ella se había quedado despierta durante toda la noche escribiendo una tarjeta para su amigo, la cual había acompañado con un dibujo de un bello y adorable Pikachu. Estaba emocionada, tenía planeado salir con él e ir de compras, o simplemente comer helado.

Lo buscó en el recreo, pero solo se encontró con sus amigos.

—Mi hermana está a punto de casarse, pronto se irá de la casa —comentaba Luka.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados detrás de un árbol que los mantenía protegidos del calor.

—¿Y qué harás sin ella? ¿la vas a extrañar? —le preguntó Nathaniel.

—Es mi hermana, claro que la quiero y la extrañaré —respondió Luka —. Desearía que no se fuera, pero si es mayor y quiere casarse, puede hacerlo. ¿Quién soy yo para impedir su felicidad?

—Adrien debería pensar así... —soltó Marinette.

Nathaniel la miró con algo de rabia, ¿por qué hablaba de Adrien si él no estaba ahí presente? Eso era bastante molesto.

—¿Qué sucede con Adrien? —preguntó Luka. Nathaniel no pudo evitar darle un gran empujón, estaba molesto.

—La hermana de Adrien también planea irse de la casa —respondió Marinette —. Pero él no está feliz con eso —admitió. Se sentía como una mala amiga, ni siquiera lo había buscado —. ¡Debo irme! —y se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —Nath se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba la actitud de Marinette, se encontraba tan distante últimamente. Resultaba un poco desagradable.

Luka sonrió de lado, él entendía bien lo que sucedía pero prefería no decir nada.

—Simplemente está pasando por sus locos años de adolescencia.

Nath se levantó y mientras se cruzaba de brazos negaba con su cabeza.

—Yo también soy adolescente —le recordó Nath.

Luka se levantó, le gustaba lo alto que se veía comparado con su mejor amigo, era un sentimiento de satisfacción que no podía negar. Nath frunció su ceño, ¡no le gustaba ser tan bajito!

—Pero a diferencia de ella, tú eres un adolescente tonto, no loco —le revolvió el cabello y empezó a caminar.

Marinette corrió por todo el patio buscando a Adrien. ¡Era su cumpleaños! Tendría que estar por ahí, en algún lugar. Pero no lo encontraba, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Nino! —vio al mejor amigo de Adrien en la escalera y se acercó a él. Nino sonrió a modo de saludo, él era un poco más tímido —. Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió de modo amable.

—Bien, gracias —Nino le sonrió. Siempre estaba con sus audífonos puestos —. Dime una cosa: ¿has visto a Adrien?

—No vino hoy —el semblante de Nino cambió por completo —. Es su cumpleaños y no quiso venir al colegio, ¿puedes creerlo?

Marinette tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Que su padre lo dejó descansar de las clases por un día.

Nino negó con la cabeza.

—Los adultos apestan, el padre de Adrien es uno de los peores adultos que he conocido —confirmó Nino.

Marinette tuvo fuertes deseos de asentir, pero no se atrevió. No le gustaba hablar mal de los adultos, sobretodo porque su madre era grandiosa y era adulta.

—Pero los jóvenes somos grandiosos, estamos llenos de vida y llenos de ideas —Marinette sonrió confiada, estaba feliz, ya tenía una idea —. ¿Y si organizamos una fiesta sorpresa para Adrien?

Nino enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿No debimos planificarla con un poco más de tiempo? Su cumpleaños es hoy —le recordó.

—Pero nosotros tenemos toda la tarde disponible, y sino, ¿quién dice que no podemos festejar en el anochecer? —respondió ella de modo confiado.

—Me parece imposible.

—Es porque no me conoces —Marinette confiaba en sí misma —. Hablaremos de eso en el recreo del almuerzo.

Durante la clase Marinette no prestó absolutamente nada de atención, estaba planificando todo mentalmente. Tendrían que invitar a algunas personas, quizás no invitaría a Chloé, pero a Sabrina sí. Es solo que... Chloé podría sentirse mal, y ella no era mala persona. Mm... pensaría bien en el tema.

Además, el lugar sería el parque. ¿A quién no le gusta una linda reunión en el parque? Llevaría un pastel que compraría en el supermercado donde su madre trabaja y listo, ¡todo estaba planeado!

—¡Marinette! —Nathaniel la estaba llamando para que comiera junto con él y Luka. Pero ella no se acercó.

—¡Después nos veremos!

Luka y Nathaniel vieron como se sentaba con Nino y comenzaba a hablar de modo animado, parecía estar realmente feliz.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando con ella hoy? —Nath se sentía frustrado —. No viene el idiota, pero se junta con otro idiota.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Luka con tono bromista, aunque no bromeaba.

—¿De esos imbéciles? —rió con sarcasmo —. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no valen la pena.

Marinette contaba todas sus ideas, estaba emocionada. Nino escuchaba con atención, le parecía una chica agradable, con razón Adrien guardaba un gran aprecio para ella. Era divertida, tierna, simpática y bonita.

—Yo invitaré a las personas —Nino sacó su celular de su bolsillo —. Podré verme tímido pero soy bueno para hablar con todo el mundo.

—¡Perfecto! —Marinette aplaudió con ganas —. Entonces yo me encargaré de ir a su casa a buscarlo después de clases.

—Me gusta la idea —ambos chocaron los puños —. Eres una buena amiga, Marinette.

Marinette sonrió confundida.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque tú y yo jamás hablamos, pero por el gran aprecio que tienes por Adrien fuiste capaz de hablar conmigo, solo por él —Nino sonrió y Marinette bajó la mirada —. Él es afortunado de tenerte.

Marinette agradeció por esas tiernas palabras y se despidió de Nino. Se sentó con sus mejores amigos. Nath la observó con una mirada fulminante, no se veía nada feliz.

—Hasta que te acuerdas de nosotros —le dijo con rabia.

—Lo siento, estaba organizando algo y ¡ustedes también están invitados! —exclamó con felicidad —. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Adrien y ¡quiero invitarlos! Será...

—No cuentes conmigo, gracias —Nath se levantó y se retiró.

Marinette lo observó con tristeza. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía entender el gran cariño que ella sentía por Adrien?, Adrien era un buen amigo, un buen chico. Eso era injusto.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Luka.

—Algún día entenderás, pequeña —respondió Luka —. Iré con él, lo siento mucho —y se retiró.

Marinette quiso arrancarse la cabeza y gritar, pero no lo hizo. Algún día obtendría respuestas y estaba segura de que ese día sería pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

Una vez que las clases finalizaron, ella fue a la casa de Adrien. No quiso cambiar su ropa ni ir a dejar sus pertenencias. Quería ver a Adrien y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ¡era algo importante!

Apenas abrieron la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Emilie.

—¡Querida! ¿cómo estás? —Emilie le dio un tierno abrazo a la pequeña Marinette.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —respondió de modo amable.

—Pasa, pasa —Marinette ingresó a la casa —. ¿Quieres algo, agua, té, bebida? —ofreció ella.

Dentro se veía bastante movimiento, pudo apreciar al perrito de la familia moviendo su cola mientras estaba con Allegra.

—¡Marinette! —Allegra corrió para abrazar a su amiga, se sentía feliz de poder verla —. ¿Trajiste a Adrien a casa? —lo buscó con la mirada.

—¿No está aquí? —preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—No, no ha aparecido en todo el día —informó Emilie —. Pensamos que es porque no le gustan los cumpleaños, que por eso se escapó —Emilie se sentó en una silla y tocó su sien con algo de preocupación.

—¿Sabes dónde pueda estar? —preguntó Allegra.

—Tengo una idea —admitió Marinette —. Mm... un amigo de Adrien y yo estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para él, nos gustaría realizarla en el parque y...

—¡Es fantástico! —Allegra dio saltitos por el lugar. Emilie sonrió de modo amable, como siempre —. ¡Podremos comprar un pastel y llevarlo al parque! —festejaba ella.

—Hija, primero tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano —le recordó Emilie.

—Lo haremos, ¡no perderé un pastel por culpa de Adrien! —se quejó Allegra —. Marinette, por favor, ¡encuéntralo! —suplicó ella.

Marinette conocía bien el lugar favorito de Adrien.

Estaba bastante lejos, pero era uno de esos lugares que simplemente son secretos. Son lugares que solo compartes con personas especiales, lugares que tienen historia.

Un lago. Un alejado, gran y hermoso lago.

Adrien se encontraba sentado en el pasto con las piernas estiradas mientras observaba fijamente ese lago. Marinette se acercó descalza y observó el lago, se veía tan tranquilo, tan lindo.

—Tu hermana está preocupada por ti —dijo Marinette haciendo su aparición.

Adrien no se movió.

Marinette se sentó y dejó que la brisa envolviera su cuerpo, su cabello volaba desordenado y eso era agradable, sus coletas se soltarían pronto.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —quiso saber Adrien.

—Sé que amas éste lugar, te conozco bien —le recordó ella. Él sonrió y asintió, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie —. Además, ¡es tú cumpleaños! ¿quién desaparece en su cumpleaños?

—Alguien que no tiene nada que festejar —respondió mirándola fijamente.

—Cumples años, eso no sucede todos los días.

Adrien rió sin ganas.

—Eso lo sé, pero... mi familia se desmorona —tocó con desesperación su cabello —. Mi hermana se irá de la casa. Mi... Gabriel —se corrigió con rabia —, no me llama, tampoco me escribe. Todo está mal.

—Pero tienes a tu madre y a tu hermano menor —intentó animarlo —. Emilie te adora.

—Y yo a ella —confesó Adrien —. Pero siento un gran vacío, no quiero perder a mi hermana —admitió.

—Ella es una adulta y se supone que sabe lo que hace, confía en ella.

—Los adultos son unos amargados, ella no lo es —respondió Adrien —. Creo que los adultos son seres complejos, no me gustaría ser un adulto algún día. Aunque tampoco quiero ser un adolescente toda la vida —él rió mientras se levantaba del suelo —. Soy raro, ¿no te parece?

Marinette meditó sus palabras y no lo encontró raro, en absoluto.

—Solo vive tu vida, vive el presente y no te preocupes por esas cosas. Aún somos jóvenes —respondió ella.

—Haces que todo suene tan fácil —respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Marinette le agradeció.

—La vida no es fácil, pero podemos intentar pensar de modo positivo —ella lo miró fijamente y luego le dio un abrazo —. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que a pesar de todos los problemas puedas ser muy feliz hoy y siempre.

El corazón de Adrien latió más rápido, estaba acelerado. Marinette no se percató de ello.

—Gracias por siempre ser tan positiva.

Se separaron y apreciaron el lugar. Estaba corriendo algo de viento helado y Marinette aún llevaba puesto su uniforme, la verdad es que se estaba congelando ahí.

—Deberíamos volver a casa, no es bueno que pases frío —la regañó un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me siento más tranquilo, fue bueno hablar de esto con alguien —ahora él le dio un abrazo y seguido un beso en la frente —. Gracias por ser la mejor.

—Gracias a ti, ¡ahora vamos! —Marinette se colocó sus zapatos y comenzó a correr, el viento la molestaba un poco. Antes de que Adrien la alcanzará, le envió un mensaje a Nino para avisarle que todo estaba bien, que ya estaban en camino.

—¡Ven, te prometo que todo estará bien! —Marinette apareció y sonrió al ver a todos los presentes. ¡Estaban todos los amigos de Adrien! Incluida Chloé. Y también sus familiares y su perrito.

—Yo...

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos.

Adrien se quedó de piedra, jamás pensó que harían una celebración exclusiva para él en un parque. ¡Era grandioso! Muy bonito. Pero...

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó confundido.

—Hermanito, todo fue idea de Marinette —le dijo Allegra dándole un abrazo —. No la dejes ir nunca... —susurró en su oído.

—¡No vuelvas a desaparecer de ese modo! —Emilie lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Adrien bailó un rato con Chloé. Conversó con Nino. Comió un poco de todo.

Marinette lo observaba complacida, estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien, Adrien lo merecía.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres ir? —preguntó Luka.

Luka y Nathaniel observaban todo desde una distancia considerable.

—No me interesa desearle un feliz cumpleaños a alguien como él —aseguró Nathaniel —. Si pudiera darle un regalo, le daría un insignificante lápiz.

—¡Cuánta maldad! —bromeó Luka.

—¿En serio organizaste todo esto por mí? —preguntó Adrien conmovido cuando finalmente pudo acercarse a su mejor amiga.

—Por eso mismo te fui a buscar con uniforme y mochila —respondió ella señalando su ropa —. Te iba a comprar un pastel, pero tu hermana me ganó —admitió.

—No debiste... sabes que...

—Adrien, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Adrien le dio otro abrazo. Éste abrazo fue más tierno, demostraba un montón de sentimientos: cariño, dulzura, amor. Adrien estaba conmovido, jamás pensó que Marinette hiciera todo eso por alguien como él.

—¿Y ese abrazo? —preguntó ella.

—Por ser como eres. Gracias.

Marinette había olvidado darle su tarjeta de cumpleaños, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Por alguna razón, la idea le incomodó un poco.


	4. Egipto

Después de que algunos días transcurrieran, el colegio de nuestros protagonistas había comenzado un programa especial que se trataba de inculcar a los jóvenes para conocer más sobre historia, querían que todos los cursos visitaran el Museo, porque ahí habían grandes historias que podían aprender. Además, ahora se encontraba una exposición muy interesante que trataba sobre el antiguo Egipto.

—¡¿No creen que sería genial ir a esa exposición?! —exclamaba una muy emocionada Marinette.

Nathaniel, Luka y ella se encontraban en el recreo. Estaban sentados en el pasto mientras se mantenían cruzados de piernas. Luka negó con la cabeza, él realmente detestaba la historia, jamás había sido su fuerte.

—No me gusta la historia —fue rotundo al responder.

—¿Qué hay de ti, mi bello hermano? —preguntó Marinette mientras sonreía de un modo tierno.

—Mm... sabes bien que soy un nerd y que he leído bastante en mí vida, incluyendo libros de colegio.

Marinette frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco enojada, ella buscaba una afirmación o una negación.

—¿Qué intentas decir? Sé claro —pidió.

Nathaniel rió.

—Digo que podría pensarlo —fue su respuesta.

—¡Qué aburridos son!

Marinette se levantó para dar una vuelta por el colegio, quería ver los folletos sobre la exposición de Egipto, quizás conseguía encontrar algo que animaba a sus amigos a ir con ella. ¡Vamos! ¿qué tan genial puede ser ir a un Museo? ¿y qué tan genial puede ser ir a una exposición de Egipto?

Chloé vio a Marinette revisando los folletos y simplemente se rió.

—¿Cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas? ¡son ridículas! —se burló.

—A ninguna persona de nuestra edad le podrían gustar exposiciones —se burló también Sabrina.

—Pues aquí hay una —respondió Marinette de modo orgulloso.

Las demás se rieron nuevamente.

—Tú no eres normal —la atacó Chloé.

—¿Y según tú ser normal es molestar a todo aquél que pase por delante de ti? En ese caso prefiero ser un estúpido anormal.

Adrien se hizo presente para defender a su amiga. Chloé se quedó sin palabras, no quería discutir con ese chico tan guapo, que además, era mayor que ella.

—¡Ridículo! —fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse finalmente.

Marinette y Adrien compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego estallaron en carcajadas, eso había sido realmente gracioso.

—Acabas de dejar a la princesita sin palabras —lo felicitó Marinette entre risas —. Eres increíble.

—Es un don —respondió Adrien —. Sucede que odio a las rubias engreídas.

—¿Y quién no?

El recreo finalizó y cada quien regresó a su sitio. Entonces, la profesora les avisó que mañana tendrían prueba sobre el antiguo Egipto. Marinette vio eso venir, todo el colegio estaba con ese tema, ¿cómo no hacer una prueba?

Ahora tenía más motivos para ir al Museo esa misma tarde, quizás la exposición le serviría de algo.

Al finalizar las clases, Marinette se dirigió al Museo estando sola. Nathaniel finalmente no es que no haya querido ir, simplemente le tocó cuidar a su hermano durante esa tarde, porque sus padres estaban ocupados. Y aparentemente, Adrien tenía otros planes, ¿quién sabe?

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación observando a su hermana, Allegra estaba armando sus maletas. Tanto Félix como Adrien sentían tristeza de que ella se fuera de la casa, siempre habían vivido todos juntos, eran los tres terribles hermanos, ¿cómo sería vivir sin uno de sus cómplices?

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Félix después de un prolongado silencio.

—Aún falta, pequeños —respondió Allegra de modo tierno, era una voz maternal.

Allegra al ser la mayor siempre se había sentido como la madre de sus hermanos, era una sensación muy bonita, tener a alguien a quien proteger. Podía leer bien las emociones presentes en los rostros de cada uno de sus hermanos, le gustaba mucho ese don que poseía.

Vio la contradicción en el rostro de Adrien y se agachó para quedar frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Dejé a Marinette sola... —respondió afligido.

—¡Aquí vamos otra vez...! —se quejó Félix frunciendo el ceño.

Allegra empujó a su hermano menor y centró nuevamente su atención en Adrien, con su mirada le estaba pidiendo que le explicará un poco más, quería detalles.

—Ella quería ir a una exposición sobre Egipto, pero yo en ningún momento le dije algo —explicó. Félix volvió a fruncir el ceño, no veía el problema en eso —. Quizás ella esperaba otra reacción —dijo apenado.

—¡Vayamos todos! —exclamó Allegra —. ¡Siempre he amado los eventos!

—¡No me obligarán! —gritó Félix con horror, no se aburriría en una exposición escolar.

Marinette dentro del evento observaba todo atentamente.

Los papiros se veían realmente interesantes, sintió fuertes deseos de poder tocar uno de ellos, pero tampoco quería romperlo o arruinarlo por completo. Ella era una persona realmente torpe, no podía arruinar algo realmente valioso.

Algo que llamó mucho su atención y al mismo tiempo le dio miedo fueron los sarcófagos, eran enormes y tenían rostros que te daban miedo, te perdías en esos ojos tan negros.

Ya las supuestas momias le causaron mucha gracia, ¿quién creería que eso era real?

Había de todo.

—¡Mari! —de pronto fue envuelta en un cálido y tierno abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. Frente a ella tenía a Allegra.

—¡Allegra! —saludó emocionada. Para después sorprenderse y saludar a todos los hermanos Agreste.

—Adrien, no pensé que vinieras —dijo sorprendida.

—Todos queríamos venir, nos pareció interesante —respondió él.

—¿Qué tal todo aquí? —preguntó Allegra.

Félix se acercó a Marinette y al oído le susurró:

—¿Algún sitio dónde pueda esconderme? Quizás de ese modo no tenga deseos de arrancarme los ojos —pidió.

—Un sarcófago sería buena opción —susurró ella.

Justo en ese momento, el hermano de Alix, Jalil se acercó a todos los presentes y tomó un micrófono entre sus manos. Era la hora del día en la que contaban una historia referente a Egipto. Ayer habían hablado sobre Cleopatra, el día anterior sobre las momias y el proceso. Hoy era el turno de una historia muy interesante, la historia de la Princesa Nefertiti.

Marinette escuchaba atentamente la historia, pero después de un rato su imaginación comenzó a hacer de las suyas y voló por todas partes.

De pronto ella era el sacrificio que necesitaban para salvar a la Princesa. Un fuerte hombre la sostenía entre sus brazos y por extraño que parezca, Adrien desesperado corría para ir en su auxilio, pero, ¿conseguía llegar?

—Mari, ¿veamos otras cosas? —susurró Adrien —. No quiero escuchar sobre esto, para eso mejor leo un libro.

—Vamos.

Ambos salieron de ese círculo y continuaron con la exposición.

—Vaya, es muy similar a un perro —comentó Adrien cuando estuvieron frente a Anubis.

—Anubis, el Dios de la muerte.

—Mm... ¿los perros protegen la muerte? —se burló un poco Adrien —. ¡Vaya, mira esto! —ahora estaban frente a las momias —. Esto es un poco decepcionante.

—Lo es.

Adrien se atrevió a tocar una de esas momias, pero no pasó nada. Él esperaba poder sacar uno de sus dedos o algo así, pero no, los dedos estaban muy bien pegados para su decepción.

—¡Tienes que ver los sarcófagos! —exclamó Marinette.

Ella lo guió hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los sarcófagos. Era un lugar con muy poca iluminación, daba un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo una gran curiosidad te invadía al entrar ahí.

—Recuerdo que cuando vimos esto en el colegio, todos se asustaron —le contó Adrien —. Es que aquí es donde van los muertos.

Adrien se acercó, golpeó el sarcófago y para su sorpresa, éste comenzó a moverse. Él gritó y se abrazó a Marinette, ella también se sorprendió y se quedó estática. De pronto el sarcófago se abrió y ambos adolescentes gritaron del modo más fuerte posible mientras se mantenían abrazados.

—¡Silencio! —exigió Félix —. Tanto griterío, por Dios —se quejó.

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada perpleja.

—¿Por qué te metiste ahí? —preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Quería un lugar tranquilo —se defendió Félix.

Félix salió de ese lugar, sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas.

—¿Sabes Félix? También venden algodón de azúcar con forma... —no hubo tiempo de terminar la oración, Félix ya había salido corriendo para buscar el puesto.

—Mi hermano... —se quejó Adrien.

—Es genial, debe ser muy interesante tener hermanos.

—Es un dolor de cabeza —fue lo que respondió Adrien.

—Al menos no estás nunca solo.

—A veces lo único que quieres es un poco de espacio.

Salieron de ese lugar y decidieron seguir con la exposición. Adrien se separó de Marinette porque se encontró con Nino, ambos amigos tenían mucho de que hablar.

Marinette decidió llamar a Nathaniel.

—¡Marinette, llama a la Policía! ¡te juro que ya no soportó más con éste niño! —se quejaba Nathaniel.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó ella.

Nathaniel normalmente era un tanto dramático.

—Aparte de no querer escuchar a la mejor banda de la historia, no sigue mis consejos sobre dibujo y eso ya me tiene cansado.

La misma historia de siempre.

—A ningún niño de nueve años podría interesarle escuchar The Beatles.

—Tienen buena música —se defendió Nathaniel.

—¡No va a entender tan bien el inglés! ¡y menos las letras!

—Estúpidos niños —Marinette rió.

—Y sobre el dibujo, hermano, no porque a ti te guste dibujar a él también —le recordó —. Ya verás como algún día encuentran algo en común.

—Ha tenido nueve años para buscar algo, ya lo doy por perdido —se lamentó Nathaniel —. No quiero seguir solo con él, sino empezaré a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Y si vamos por helado? —Nathaniel bufó —. Podemos ir al Mcdonals, compramos helado y él puede ir a los juegos.

—Más niños gritones...

—Pero habrá helado... —ella sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo! Una dosis de azúcar puede estar bien. ¿Nos juntamos allá?

—¡Dalo por hecho! —y cortó la llamada.

Era algo tarde, pero aún podía permanecer en la calle, de todas formas, con toda esa exposición ya sabía bastante sobre Egipto. Lo único malo fue que olvidó tomar fotografías, pero bueno, eso sería solo un detalle menor.

 **Lo que intentó conseguir con esta historia es crear un Fanfic de Miraculous basado en Miraculous, pero sin la existencia de héroes, que simplemente sean adolescentes viviendo sus vidas con problemas típicos.**

 **La verdad es que escribir esto se me hace súper interesante, es como todo un desafío :D**


	5. Extra: Mcdonals

Marinette buscó a todos los Agreste en el lugar. Adrien seguía conversando con Nino. Félix comía algodón de azúcar con forma de araña y Allegra estaba concentrada en la historia sobre Nefertiti. Cada quien se encontraba metido en lo suyo, ella no quiso interrumpir para despedirse, de todas formas, sabía que se volverían a ver pronto. Ellos formaban parte de su familia.

Salió de el Museo y se dirigió al paradero. Se sentó y esperó durante un rato, solo pensaba en todo lo que había aprendido sobre Egipto y en lo feliz que estaba de haber asistido a la exposición, no había sido algo aburrido después de todo. Ya en el bus, solo se sentó y pensó en su día y en lo que seguía.

El camino no fue tan largo, aunque tuvo que tener paciencia. Ya se sentía algo cansada, pero un compromiso era un compromiso.

Apenas bajó del bus ingresó al Mcdonals, ahí vio a Nathaniel sentado junto a su hermanito Nicholas.

—Hola, chicos —saludó ella sonriente.

—¡Al fin llegas! —exclamó Nich, como le decían de cariño —. ¡Quiero mi Cajita feliz! —exigía el pequeño.

Comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus puños. Nathaniel recordó la conocida canción de Queen, We Will Rock You, así que inevitablemente la tarareó. Él solamente escuchaba bandas antiguas, no le gustaba la música actual.

—¡Quiero mi Cajita feliz! —continuaba exigiendo.

—Nick, ¡está bien! No es necesario hacer tanto escándalo —Marinette intentó calmarlo, pero eso no daba resultado.

—¡Él no la quiere comprar! —señaló a su hermano mayor.

—El día en el que tengas mesada comprenderás que gastar dinero en tonterías duele —se defendió Nathaniel.

—¡Es un niño! —lo golpeó Marinette levemente.

—¡No soy un niño! —se defendió Nick.

—¡No es un niño! —reiteró Marinette, confundida. Nathaniel intentó no reír.

—Soy un Entrenador Pokémon.

—¿Mm...? —Marinette compensaba a perderse.

—¡El juguete de la Cajita feliz es Pokémon! —explicó Nicholas —. ¡Yo no quiero uno, yo necesito uno! —exclamó golpeteando la mesa.

—Nicholas, Marinette y yo somos grandes y jamás entenderíamos tu comportamiento.

Marinette se levantó corriendo de la mesa del local y se acercó a revisar la vitrina donde exponían los juguetes. ¡Se trataba de Pokémon Legendarios! ¡eran hermosos!

—¡Necesito tener uno! —exclamó Marinette sintiéndose completamente emocionada, se sentía como una niña otra vez.

—¡Yo también! —se unió Nick.

—No puedo creerlo, estoy rodeado de niños... —se quejó Nathaniel.

Marinette estaba feliz mientras sostenía entre sus manos a Reshiram, era un Pokémon hermoso y realmente lo necesitaba, fue amor a primera vista. Nick por otro lado jugaba feliz de la vida con su Zekrom, lo hacía volar por todas partes.

—¡Soy feliz! —exclamaba Nick.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó también Marinette.

Ambos sostuvieron en alto sus Pokémon, como demostrando que se sentían orgullosos de tenerlos.

Nathaniel por otra parte sintió mucha vergüenza. Cuando llamó a Marinette, esperaba que fuera de otro modo, que conversarán o algo así. Jamás pensó que su amiga jugaría con su hermano menor, eso estaba mal.

 **Éste pequeño extra se me ocurrió porque justamente hoy llegaron unos juguetes de Pokémon a Mcdonals y yo en definitiva quiero comprar uno, por eso lo escribí.**

 **Aunque antes de poder comprar uno de esos juguetes, debo convencer a mi mamá y eso en definitiva no es sencillo D:**


	6. Internet

Durante la clase de la Señorita Bustier, todos los alumnos se encontraban metidos en sus celulares. Últimamente todos contaban con un plan de datos, entonces se entretenían de ese modo en vez de prestar atención a la clase. De todas formas, ella era una persona demasiado tranquila y serena, entonces no se enojaba tanto. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que los alumnos se hicieran adictos a la tecnología, le parecía algo malo y algo que se podía evitar.

—Chicos, ustedes aún son jóvenes, no deberían darle tanta importancia a la tecnología o a las redes sociales —les dijo la maestra con la preocupación marcada en su tono de voz —. ¿Por qué no miran a su compañero de puesto y hablan con esa persona? Intenten conocerse más —pidió.

Marinette observó a su compañera, ella era Alya. Eran amigas, solo que no tan cercanas como con su grupo de amigos. Alya estaba metida en su celular leyendo un cómic de superhéroes o algo similar. La morena estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que era observada.

Marinette divisó rápidamente al resto de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que la profesora tenía razón, todos ellos estaban metidos en sus celulares haciendo cualquier cosa. Era algo realmente triste, pero no se podía evitar.

—Intenten vivir desconectados —aconsejó la profesora.

Marinette guardó su celular.

Últimamente lo usaba para ver las tendencias en moda, pero quizás la profesora tenía razón y en vez de buscar tendencias en Internet, podría buscar tendencias en persona yendo a tiendas o cosas así.

—Podría dejarles de tarea escribir un reporte sobre el Internet —todos se quejaron —. Creo que podrían sorprenderse con los resultados.

—Alya —le susurró a su amiga. Ella la miró de soslayo —. ¿Por qué no en vez de leer un cómic online, compras uno? —le aconsejó.

—Creo que son demasiado costosos, ¿para qué pagar si lo puedo descargar?

—Conozco una tienda en donde los venden utilizados y mucho más baratos —el rostro de la morena brilló repentinamente, le gustó esa idea —. Pienso ir al centro comercial hoy, tal vez podríamos...

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —exclamó sintiéndose realmente complacida —. ¡Siempre he querido tener cómics en persona! —chilló.

Marinette sonrió.

Aparentemente, sí podías ayudar a las personas cuando no te concentrabas tanto en tu celular, era algo grandioso y se sentía bien.

—¿Cómo que no vas a utilizar tu celular hoy?

Marinette le había contado la conversación que tuvieron en clase gracias a la señorita Bustier. Sus amigos escucharon todo sin opinar, pero ahora se encontraban sorprendidos ante la decisión de su amiga.

—Marinette, es demasiado difícil no utilizar un celular hoy en día —opinó Luka.

—Yo creo que no podría vivir sin revisar Facebook —se quejó Nathaniel —. Sigo demasiados cómics, demasiadas páginas. Al igual que en Twitter.

—Y yo no podría vivir sin Spotify, la música es mi vida —respondió Luka.

—También me gusta la música —se incluyó Nathaniel.

—¿No se dan cuenta de que están siendo demasiado dependientes de las redes sociales? —los retó Marinette —. La profesora tiene razón, tenemos todo un mundo detrás de las redes sociales y no nos damos cuenta por estar metidos en un celular.

Ambos chicos observaron a Marinette con la ceja un poco alzada, sus palabras sonaban como las de una anciana.

—¿Y cómo veo los nuevos cómics sin Internet? —preguntó Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette sonrió, tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Tú dibujas realmente bien. ¿Por qué no haces tu propio cómic? —le propuso.

—En eso tiene razón —apoyó Luka.

Nathaniel se quedó de piedra, se quedó sin palabras. Claro que le gustaba dibujar, claro que era bueno. Pero, ¿llegar al grado de crear su propio cómic? Por favor, ¡eso era algo más allá de sus propios límites!

—No puedo —admitió con un tono bajo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —le preguntó Marinette cruzándose de brazos —. Tienes el talento suficiente, eres grandioso. Solo te falta creer en ti.

—Y tener una idea en mente. Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Marinette.

—¿Y por qué no empiezas dibujando algo que te inspire? Dibuja al protagonista de tu cómic. Con eso ya idealizado, lo demás se volverá sencillo —golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo.

Nathaniel pensó que era una grandiosa idea, solo que prefirió no decir nada, no le daría en el gusto a su hermana solo por esta ocasión.

—¿Y qué hay de la música? ¿cómo podría escuchar música sin mi celular? —Luka también decidió interferir.

—Eso es realmente sencillo —Marinette sonrió con malicia —. ¿Para qué escuchar música si puedes cantar? ¡tú voz es grandiosa! —lo animó.

—Marinette, la vida no es como las películas. No puedes simplemente cantar en cualquier lugar porque se te dio la gana.

La chica observó que estaban en el patio, había muchas personas alrededor de ellos. Entonces, tomó la decisión más tonta de su vida, pero no le dio tanta importancia.

—Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor. Mejor que nadie más

Atraparlos mi meta es, entrenarlos mi ideal...

Ella comenzó a cantar, no le importaba que los demás la estuvieran viendo.

Siguió cantando y notó como un círculo se formaba alrededor de los tres. Nathaniel sintió el deseo de salir corriendo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Marinette tomó sus manos y lo hizo aplaudir al ritmo de la canción que ella cantaba, al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego siguió el juego. Ella también comenzó a aplaudir mientras cantaba.

Pasó al lado de Luka y con una mirada le pidió que continuara él. Él negó con la cabeza, pero ella le dio un empujón y lo hizo quedar frente a todos los demás. Al no saber qué más hacer, simplemente empezó a cantar la canción elegida por Marinette.

—Un nuevo reto perseguir, con mucho más valor...

Marinette salió del centro del círculo, se alejó lo suficiente para apreciar los rasgos de su amigo. La rigidez que él mismo había creado poco a poco iba desapareciendo, se notaba que estaba a gusto, que ese sitio era su lugar.

Ella sonrió complacida, se sentía orgullosa de que Luka pudiera demostrar su talento aunque fuese en el patio de un colegio. Así comenzaban los logros, con pequeños pasos.

—Es fascinante ver como ayudas a tus amigos —Adrien se posicionó a su lado y sonrió —. He de admitir que tu amigo tiene buena voz, es toda una sorpresa.

Ella rió levemente.

—Me alegra escucharte hablar bien de Luka —lo felicitó —. Y esta cantando gracias a la Señorita Bustier.

Marinette le explicó todo eso de la tecnología.

Antes de que Adrien pudiese responder, la campana sonó y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus clases.

La clase transcurrió lenta y aburrida, como es de suponer, todas las clases son aburridas.

Al dar un paso fuera del salón, Luka la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar. Estaba completamente agradecido por lo del recreo. Nathaniel solo aplaudió.

—¡Cantar frente a todos fue lo más épico que he hecho en mi puta vida! —festejó Luka.

—¡Luka! —Marinette habló con tono reprobatorio.

—Estoy feliz —se defendió él —. Diría que fuéramos a celebrar, pero tengo que ir a casa, mi familia me necesita con todo eso del cambio.

—Y yo debo ser niñero de nuevo, espero no matar a Nicholas —susurró Nathaniel.

—Les irá bien, no se preocupen —los amigos se despidieron y cada quien siguió con su camino.

Marinette se juntaría con Alya en la entrada del colegio, así que solo tendría que dirigirse al lugar.

—¿Piensas no utilizar tu celular en lo que resta del día? —le preguntó Adrien.

—Un día sin tecnología —respondió ella con seguridad.

—¿Y qué hay de Pokémon GO?

—Por un día los Pokémon no morirán.

—¡Qué valiente! —tocó su corazón fingiendo dolor. Marinette rodó sus ojos —. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Yo jugaré Pokémon mientras tú me ves y te mueres de envidia —le dio un leve codazo a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza con diversión.

—Aunque eso suena como la mejor tarde de todas, tengo que decir que no. Lo siento, hoy me juntaré con una amiga. De hecho, me esta esperando. ¡Nos vemos luego! —se fue corriendo.

Adrien se sintió bastante triste, esperaba poder pasar una tarde con ella. Ella siempre estaba con sus amigos, casi nunca tenían tiempo a solas.

Suspiró y decidió ir a buscar a Nino.

Alya y Marinette ingresaron a la tienda de cómics. La morena estaba más que maravillada, ¡había cientos de cómics! Lo mejor de todo es que tenían los de Ladybug.

—¿Ladybug? —Marinette tomó la portada.

Lo cierto era que le desconcertó un poco notar lo parecida que ella era a Ladybug. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos, mismo peinado. Vaya.

—¡Es una historia tan apasionante! Aunque el autor aún no ha terminado la obra, va poco a poco —informó Alya —. Ella es Bridgette, es una chica normal aparentemente, pero se convierte en ¡Ladybug! —exclamó sintiéndose feliz, nunca había hablado de esa historia con alguien más —. Y él chico rubio se llama Félix, él...

Alya le contó la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Le habló de kwamis, de un amor imposible, de una caja de Miraculous y de mucho más.

—La primera parte consta de veintiséis capítulos solamente, ¡es desesperante tener que esperar para más! —se quejó Alya —. Te aseguro que aún no descubren sus identidades y eso es lo que más me molesta. ¿Te imaginas si todo ese universo fuese real?

—Sería algo sorprendente —exclamó Marinette —. La historia es muy envolvente.

—¡Lo sé! —Alya chilló —. ¡Al fin otra fanática! Quisiera abrazarte, pero no lo haré —Marinette rió —. Yo siempre estoy conectada porque manejo un blog dedicado a ese cómic, entonces siempre tengo que estar informando o debatiendo —le explicó a Marinette.

—Vaya, las redes sociales también traen sorpresas —dijo ella pensativa.

—Si utilizas el Internet para el bien, podrías encontrar cientos de cosas buenas —comentó Alya.

Después de esa conversación, fueron a las tiendas de ropa. La tendencia eran los vestidos sin mangas y cortos, eran bonitos, aunque no le causaban inspiración a Marinette. Ella sentía que algo les faltaba, les faltaba el toque Marinette.

Al día siguiente, la profesora le pidió a alguien si quería exponer sus resultados en cuanto a la investigación del Internet, si es que alguien había hecho la tarea. Nadie se animaba, nadie levantaba la mano. Ella se sintió decepcionada.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento.

—Yo descubrí algo —dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz —. Es que, en ocasiones cuando no utilizas el celular, puedes vencer tus miedos.

Sonrió pensando en Luka cantando en el recreo, su felicidad era tan tierna, era increíble verlo tan emocionado.

—Puedes dejar de escuchar música en Internet, y de ese modo animarte a cantar con todas tus ganas y ser aclamado.

Bustier sonreía complacida, Marinette hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía muy feliz.

—Y también, puedes motivar a personas a hacer cosas que no se atreverían. Los dibujantes pueden ser un ejemplo a seguir para uno.

—Copiar ejemplos, ¡me agrada eso! —habló Juleka —. A mí me gusta ver vídeos sobre cómo teñir el cabello de colores oscuros, son muy informativos.

—Yo veo vídeos Matemáticos y me ayudan a mejorar —admitió Max.

—A mí me gusta visitar lugares con el mapa, algún día planeo viajar y conocer más sobre el mundo —dijo Kim —. Dejaré mi huella.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que el Internet tiene muchas sorpresas. Debemos aprender a utilizarlo del modo correcto, no estar pendientes solamente de las redes sociales —dijo Marinette —. Aunque seguir cómics o blogs también es bueno, es bueno tener un descanso de la vida —le guiñó un ojo a Alya.

—Tomar fotos es lo mejor del Internet —dijo Chloé con su típico tono de voz.

—¡Y en todas tus fotos sales hermosa! —opinó Sabrina.

Se armó un debate en el salón sobre el Internet, hablaron de lo bueno y de lo malo. La profesora estaba encantada debido a los resultados de su experimento social, nunca pensó que los adolescentes podrían hablar tan bien de el Internet. Se sentía orgullosa de todos ellos, sobretodo de Marinette.


	7. Sin Internet: resultados

Nathaniel secretamente había dibujado a Marinette durante mucho tiempo.

Ella era su musa, ella era su inspiración.

Le encantaba su cabello de color azabache, pintar ese cabello era algo indescriptible, era algo que le fascinaba. Mezclar distintos tonos, azul, negro, jugar con las luces, con las sombras. Dibujar sus coletas le daban inocencia al dibujo, era algo encantador. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran algo especial, inspiraban una alegría increíble, siempre brillaban, siempre dispuestos a alegrar el día a cualquiera. Sus labios eran otra historia, eran finos, rosados, te daban ganas de besarlos, de probarlos.

Siempre la dibujaba.

Tenía dibujos de ella con el cabello suelto. Nunca lo utilizaba de ese modo, él simplemente la imaginaba así.

Y en sus dibujos, a veces él era un héroe que la cargaba. Siempre se encontraban en la Torre Eiffel, esa era su fascinación, su anhelo. Sería la cita perfecta, ambos en la cima de la Torre Eiffel disfrutando de un picnic. ¿Acaso no sería romántico? Lo único que pedía era que fuese en el anochecer.

—Algún día... —repetía siempre.

Sabía que ese día quizás nunca llegaría. Marinette no sabía sobre el amor, era muy inocente y vivía en su mundo. Jamás había tenido un novio. Y además, nunca se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Estaba confinado a vivir en la temida friendzone.

Pero con tal de seguir a su lado, estaba feliz con ello.

Luka había cantado en el patio de su colegio gracias a Marinette y aún no lo podía creer.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sentía que había superado uno de sus miedos y que se acercaba lentamente a cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Irónicamente el vídeo ya estaba en Internet, justamente en YouTube.

"Atraparlos ya. Luka" así se titulaba el vídeo.

Tenía cincuenta reproducciones, cuarenta y cinco me gusta y cinco no me gusta.

—Me siento famoso —sonreía frente a la pantalla.

Tiene buena voz, me gusta.

Chico de cabello azul, si lees esto: ¡haz un canal de YouTube y sube covers! Eres demasiado lindo ¡y talentoso! ¡ya siento que te amo!

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —rió él.

Tienes buena voz, pero ¿en serio cantaste en un colegio? JA!

Sabía que alguien se reiría de eso, pero aún así lo hizo solo porque Marinette lo motivó. Además, después de todo, la sensación le agradó. Verdaderamente no estaba arrepentido de su actuar.

Pero nunca pensó que algunos se burlarían de él.

Tienes aro, seguramente eres gay. No me gusta tu voz.

Tu cabello es tan ridículo. ¿De dónde sacaste ese color tan feo?

Había comentarios donde se burlaban de su apariencia. ¿En serio la gente era así en el Internet?

Le dolió.

Quizás dolió porque era la primera vez que le sucedía, era un sentimiento bastante extraño. Pero de todas formas, decidió que no le daría tanta importancia.

Diviso su guitarra y le sonrió a ella. Solo eso importaba, seguir su sueño, seguir la música que nacía en su pecho, ir por un sueño.

—¿Abrir un canal, eh? —dijo sonriente.

Quizás era una mala idea, pero eso era aventurarse a un mundo nuevo y quizás bueno.

Ambos chicos estaban siguiendo sus sueños gracias a Marinette.

Incluso Marinette había sido invitada por Alya a unirse al club de fans de Ladybug. Marinette aceptó encantada. Estaba sorprendida de todo lo que se podía conseguir gracias a alejarse un poco de las redes sociales: amistades, conocer personas nuevas y conocer gustos nuevos.

Ahora a Marinette le gustaban los cómics.

—Es gracioso, los hermanos de Adrien tienen los nombres del cómic —rió Marinette ante la ironía —. Allegra y Félix. Incluso el padre se llama Gabriel —volvió a reír.

Aunque pensó que quizás Emilie era seguidora de ese cómic. Algún día tendrían que conversar sobre ello, quizás también se termina uniendo al club de fans.


	8. El tiempo

—El tiempo es algo muy llamativo y al mismo tiempo es algo tan complicado, es un tema muy extenso que da demasiado para hablar —explicaba la profesora mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón.

No todos prestaban la atención necesaria, pensaban que el tema no era realmente el más interesante. Marinette estaba concentrada, le agradaba esa profesora y por eso intentaba siempre estar pendiente. Además, el tema del tiempo era algo llamativo, le gustaba y le interesaba, quería saber todo.

Bustier se desesperaba un poco al no obtener la atención que pensaba el tema merecía.

—Incluso sus padres no siempre fueron lo que hoy en día son. Por ejemplo, Chloé, ¿tienes idea de que era tu padre antes de convertirse en el Alcalde de París?

Chloé estuvo a punto de sacar su celular para llamar a su papi, pero Bustier se lo impidió.

—¿Ven? La historia puede ser muy interesante, si prestan la atención suficiente podrían sentir que están viajando en el tiempo —los ojos de Marinette brillaron, esa idea realmente le había fascinado —. Por esa razón esta semana su tarea es escribir un ensayo sobre el pasado de sus padres o cualquier familiar. Quiero que consigan viajar en el tiempo.

—En uno de los cómics Ladybug y Chat Noir consiguen viajar en el tiempo, pero cambian algunas cosas y producen el efecto mariposa.

Alya le estaba hablando de ese cómic a su nuevo grupo de amigos: Marinette, Nathaniel y Luka. Resulta que los tres estaban muy interesados en la historia de Ladybug. Era una historia demasiado atrapante, te enganchaba por completo.

—¿Qué llaman efecto mariposa? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—El efecto mariposa es cuando cambias una cosa del pasado y de ese modo, todo cambia de modo radical —explicó Marinette.

—Una sola decisión de tú vida puede cambiar muchas cosas —agregó Alya.

El grupo continuó hablando sobre el tema, era bastante interesante. Las chicas tenían suerte al tener una profesora como Bustier.

—¿Qué hay de su pasado, chicos? ¿ustedes saben sobre sus padres y esas cosas? —preguntó una curiosa Marinette. Alya también estaba interesada, esa pregunta sonaba bien.

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada y luego negaron con la cabeza, no querían hablar del tema eso se notaba inmediatamente. Alya no sabía mucho sobre sus padres, pero comentó que lo que más le interesaba era saber porque habían decidido tener tantos hijos.

A la hora de la salida Marinette se encontró con Adrien casi de inmediato. Adrien se encontraba jugando Pokémon GO, como era costumbre para él. Marinette sonrió con burla y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Algún Pokémon interesante en el colegio? —preguntó ella con burla.

Adrien sonrió al ver a su amiga.

—Lo único que he conseguido hasta ahora ha sido perder batería —se quejó Adrien.

Marinette levantó los brazos y negó con su cabeza, eso sucedía tan seguido. Pokémon era un buen juego, solo que quitaba demasiada batería, quizás esa era su única desventaja.

—Ya sabes que difícilmente podrás atrapar Pokémon en el colegio —le reprendió Marinette.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No digas esas cosas, sabes que una vez atrapé un pez en el baño —se defendió él.

Ella rodó los ojos con diversión.

—¿Qué hacías jugando Pokémon en el baño del colegio?

—Pues...

—¡Adrien! / ¡Marinette!

Al momento de ser llamados ambos voltearon rápidamente, solo que en ese momento vieron como sus amigos chocaban entre sí.

Alya por poco cae al suelo, pero Nino fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano. La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, si él hubiese besado sus nudillos ella hubiera pensado que era como Chat Noir (ya que siempre hacía eso con su amada Lady) y hubiese gritado debido a la emoción.

Menos mal eso no sucedió. No quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Marinette observaba la escena conmovida, le recordó a las películas. ¿Y si ellos se terminaban enamorando gracias a ese choque? Eso dependía mucho de lo que dijesen ahora... ¡qué emoción más emocionante!, como diría Arale.

—Lo lamento amiga, quiero decir, no somos amigos, ni siquiera nos conocemos. Es más, soy algo torpe y...

—Lo que este lengua floja intenta decir es que es Nino —Adrien interrumpió todo ese parloteo. Marinette no pudo evitar reír.

—No te preocupes, yo solo estaba apresurada porque buscaba a Marinette, realmente no te vi —se disculpó ella.

—Yo también buscaba a mi amigo —dijo él.

—Marinette, recuerda que tenemos que escribir sobre el pasado, ¡es para mañana! —exclamó Alya —. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡yo ya quiero saber cómo se conocieron mis padres!

Los chicos compartieron una mirada que demostraba desconcierto.

—¿Ustedes conocen la historia de sus padres? ¿qué me dicen? —preguntó Alya.

Alya tenía el don de poder hablar con todo el mundo, realmente parecía no tener pelos en la lengua. Marinette pensaba que se parecía un poco a los reporteros de la televisión, ellos tenían que hablar con todo el mundo sobre cualquier cosa, Alya era idéntica. Tenía una personalidad increíble.

Alya se llevó a Nino y comenzaron a hablar.

—Creo que me quedé sin mi mejor amigo —se quejó Adrien —. Aunque al menos tengo a mi mejor amiga —la abrazó por los hombros.

—Pero no por mucho —ella se separó de ese abrazo —. Tengo que ir a hacer la tarea, quiero investigar bien.

Adrien no entendió bien el punto.

—Pero tu madre trabaja, no puedes... —al ver la sonrisa de Marinette comprendió sus sucios planes —. ¡No la puedes ir a molestar al supermercado! —le aclaró.

—¡Me adoran! —se defendió Marinette —. Además, creo que tú también podrías averiguar un poco sobre la historia de tu familia. ¿No suena a algo interesante?

—Si pudiera descubrir algo, eso sería por qué diablos quisieron tener tres hijos. ¿Acaso no bastaba con uno?

—Si solo hubiera nacido uno, esa sería Allegra. Recuerda que eres el hermano del medio.

—¿No podían tener solo dos?

—¡No seas malo con Félix! —regañó Marinette.

—Que el sea un amargado no es mí culpa.

Marinette fue al supermercado después de conversar por un rato con Adrien. No vio nuevamente a sus otro amigos, supuso que estarían ocupados con algo.

Le hizo algunas preguntas a su madre, solo tuvo que tener mucha paciencia. Ella estaba en horario de trabajo, no podía abandonar su puesto solo porque su hija lo pidiera. De todas formas, averiguó bastantes cosas que le parecieron interesantes.

Y estuvo con su amigo, Claude.

—¡El pasado es realmente increíble, Claude! —exclamó ella —. Saber más sobre mi madre es único.

—¿Descubriste algo nuevo? —le preguntó Claude. Marinette era una persona amable, era agradable hablar con ella.

—¡Demasiado! ¿qué hay de ti? ¿siempre supiste que serías cajero? —preguntó ella con cierta duda en su tono de voz.

Claude mostró una sonrisa de medio lado, era una sonrisa que estaba llena de melancolía.

—Cuando era joven quise estudiar gastronomía, me encantaba cocinar. Después lo pensé bien y no me vi en eso. También tuve el sueño de estudiar actuación, pero tampoco me vi en eso en el futuro, quería algo más.

—¿Ese algo más era ser un cajero? —preguntó un poco desconcertada Marinette. Ella no pensó que alguien desearía ser siempre un cajero.

—Nunca lo supe, solo sé que algún día estudiaré algo y estaré feliz con eso. Por eso es que soy cajero, además, tengo otro trabajo. Estoy ahorrando para cumplir mis sueños.

—¡Eso es muy bonito! —Marinette aplaudió.

Una vez estando en su habitación sintió deseos de llamar a sus amigos y contarles todo lo que había averiguado sobre el pasado de su madre, eso incluía también a su padre. Además, la historia de Claude le había parecido muy interesante. No solo interesante, también realista.

Había muchas personas que no estudiaban y optaban por trabajar, eso les parecía la mejor opción. De ese modo ahorraban para estudiar en algún futuro. Eso era tan cierto... no todos querían estudiar enseguida.

—Vaya, ¡las vidas de todos pueden ser tan diferentes! Me agrada —se dijo sonriente.

Iba a escribir su tarea, pero pensó que esa tarea era demasiado personal, por lo que optó por escribir todo en su diario de vida y luego escribir algo más breve en su cuaderno.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no quería olvidar jamás todo lo que descubrió, el pasado le agradó demasiado. Parece ser que... el pasado puede ser increíble.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos estaban contando lo que habían averiguado sobre el pasado.

—Mi padre supo que quería ser policía cuando era un niño. Él pensaba en la parte emocionante del trabajo, en poder portar armas y pelear contra personas malas —explicó Sabrina —. Aunque hoy en día dice que su mayor objetivo es que su hija sea feliz —Sabrina sonreía orgullosa, parecía estar tan feliz.

¡Las armas! ¡cielos! Ser Policía tiene muchas ventajas. Defenderse con esas armas debe ser como estar dentro de un videojuego —pensó Marinette.

—Mi papá me contó que antes intentó trabajar en distintos empleos, fue cocinero, fue gerente y otras cosas —contó Mylene —. Pero la actuación fue lo que conquistó su corazón. Le agradó conseguir entretener a las personas.

Interpretar a tantos personajes debe ser algo muy genial, tener la capacidad de hacer reír a los demás es algo grandioso, no todos la poseen. Me preguntó si yo podría hacer reír a los demás... —se preguntó Marinette. ¿Acaso ella tenía esa "chispa"?

—Mi madre toda su vida supo que sería una mujer importante, ella siempre supo que estaba destinada al éxito y a ser mejor que los demás. Como yo —contó Chloé.

Muchos en el salón rodaron los ojos con ese comentario. Chloé siempre hablaba de sí misma como si fuese la mejor, como si fuese una Reina o algo parecido. Ay, Dios... había que tener paciencia con esa chica.

—¡Yo descubrí algo aún mejor! Mi padre desde pequeño quiso ser veterinario, por eso trabaja en el zoológico cuidando a los animales, él los ama —Alya tenía la palabra —. Pero mientras estudiaba, iba a un local de comida rápida y fue ahí donde conoció a mi madre, dice que su simpleza fue la que la enamoró.

Marinette consideró que esa historia fue muy tierna.

—Tras conocerse descubrieron que se querían bastante, tenían el apoyo de sus padres y por esa razón tuvieron rápidamente a su primer hija —algunos rieron gracias a ese comentario tan poco sutil —. Después de unos años nací yo. Pero, al sentirse aún jóvenes decidieron tener otro hijo. Papá estaba seguro de que sería su varón, pero se equivocó al tener dos gemelas —rió Alya.

—¡Eso es muy bonito, Alya! —exclamó Marinette.

Bustier asintió y dirigió su mirada a la azabache, ya era su turno.

—Marinette, ¿algo que quieras decir sobre tus padres? —le dio la palabra.

—¡Claro!

Marinette se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a observar a todo el salón. Era curioso para ella el pensar que todos le prestaban atención cada vez que hablaba, en ocasiones sentía que era como una celebridad. Aunque sabía que ese pensamiento era tonto.

—Mi madre no toda su vida quiso ser panadera. Hubo un tiempo en el cual ella estudio para ser Profesora de niños pequeños, siempre le han gustado los niños —contaba Marinette —. Incluso recibió su título y todo eso, si ella quisiera ejercer en eso, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema.

—¿Por qué decidió ser panadera en ese caso? —preguntó Juleka.

—¿Y no que es cajera en un supermercado? —preguntó Sabrina.

Todo el salón estaba mirando a Marinette. Ella sonrió, aquí venía la parte linda de la historia, la parte que más le gustaba.

—Fue Panadera durante mucho tiempo porque se enamoró. Mi madre y mi padre trabajaban juntos, estaban las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, se conocieron en su juventud y se enamoraron —algunas chicas suspiraron —. Fue esa clase de amor que te hace incluso renunciar a tus sueños.

—¡Qué lindo amor! —exclamó una emocionada Rose.

—Al principio pensaban que estarían juntos durante toda la vida, que su amor sería eterno. Tenían todo, un trabajo compartido y un hogar estable, por eso decidieron tener un bebé. Pero poco a poco Tom se fue convirtiendo en un hombre flojo y ya no era lo mismo. Se podría decir que... esa "magia" acabó —contó.

Quizás no era un cuento de hadas, pero era aún mejor, porque era la vida real. La vida real no siempre era un cuento de hadas en el que todos eran felices siempre.

Todo el salón estaba inmerso en la historia. Incluso Bustier parecía interesada en las palabras de Marinette.

—Fue cuando yo nací que Tom decidió separarse. Así es como mamá comprendió que no está bien abandonar tus sueños y dar todo por un hombre —finalizó Marinette.

Algunas chicas como Rose estaban sollozando, nadie esperaba ese final. Chloé tenía que esconder sus lágrimas, la verdad la historia le había llegado y dolido, se sintió identificada porque la historia de sus padres había sido algo similar.

Alya acarició con ternura la espalda de su amiga. Le estaba demostrando su apoyo.

—Ayer hablé con un cajero y él me dijo que no toda su vida se imaginó como un cajero —todos se sorprendieron debido al cambio tan radical de tema —. Él dijo que antes tuvo otros sueños, pero como ninguno lo convencía realmente, ahora trabaja para tener dinero ahorrado para cuando decida lo que hará.

Marinette sonrió de modo ilusionado, esa conversación sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

—Gracias a esa conversación comprendí que no siempre los sueños se harán realidad o que no siempre tenemos el sueño correcto. Pero podemos tener una idea en mente y hacer otra cosa mientras, todo con tal de cumplir el sueño en el futuro —explicó Marinette.

Aplausos se escucharon.

—Cuando yo era joven, jamás pensé que sería profesora. Nunca me gustó la profesión, pensaba que sería estresante estar con un montón de niños desordenados —se escucharon risas —. Eso cambió con el tiempo, noté que me gustaba poder enseñar a quienes realmente me escuchaban y que realmente los niños son agradables. Ustedes son el futuro, me agrada poder ver cómo se forman como personas. Me hacen sentir orgullosa —les explicó sonriendo de modo maternal, de modo dulce —. Siento que ustedes son mí responsabilidad, por eso los estimo.

Bustier sonreía con orgullo a todo su salón.

Todos agradecieron a su profesora y algunos se acercaron para abrazarla. No era ningún secreto que Bustier era considerada la mejor maestra para todos ellos.

—Mi sueño a largo plazo es poder convertirme en madre, criar a mi propio pequeño —les contó Bustier.

—Será una madre grandiosa —le dijo Alya.

—Incluso me gustaría que fuese mi madre —dijo Alix.

Durante el recreo Alya y Marinette se juntaron con Nathaniel y con Luka. Se habían sentado en un círculo. Estaban contando lo sucedido sobre el pasado.

—¿Ustedes descubrieron algo? —preguntó Alya.

—Nada —respondieron de modo rápido ambos jóvenes.

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen decir algo, Nino apareció. Nathaniel y Luka lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿él acercándose a ellos? Eso no estaba bien.

—Alya, hola —saludó de modo tímido —. Y bueno, hola a todos los demás.

A pesar del enojo de sus amigos, Marinette sonrió. Entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, Nino sentía interés en Alya. Eso era adorable.

—¡Adrien, ven! —llamó Nino.

Marinette miró a Adrien, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Marinette asintió, ignorando a todos los demás. Adrien solo necesitó eso para acercarse a todos ellos.

En cuanto Adrien se acercó al grupo, Nathaniel se alejó y Luka lo siguió inmediatamente.

Marinette observó a Adrien, algo en su mirada demostraba que algo sucedía. Pero Adrien le hizo una seña para que siguiera a sus otros amigos.

La azabache suspiró y decidió ir con ellos. Siempre tenía que decidir entre sus amigos, solo porque no podían llevarse bien. ¡Era desesperante! ¿tan difícil era que todos fuesen amigos y ya?

Los encontró sentados en la escalera.

—¿Por qué se alejaron de ese modo?

—El sitio estaba infectado, nosotros solo buscamos paz —respondió Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos.

—Parte de crecer es conocer personas nuevas, nosotros estamos conociendo a Alya y a Nino. No pueden ser groseros solo por...

—Con todo respeto, aún eres una niña —interrumpió Nathaniel —. Nosotros somos mayores, sabemos a quienes queremos en nuestra vida y a quienes no. Si tú quieres nuevas amistades bien por ti. Nosotros no queremos ampliar nuestro círculo con más niños.

Nathaniel se fue. Luka no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Marinette. Simplemente siguió a su amigo en completo silencio.

Ella sintió deseos de llorar ante esas palabras, pero no lo hizo. Algo sucedía con Nathaniel y ella tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Mientras tanto, simplemente le daría su espacio.

—Crecer apesta... —pateó una roca.

Adrien había observado toda esa escena y sintió algo de culpabilidad. Sus amigos la estaban dejando de lado solo por su culpa.

Maldita sea, esos dos no entendían nada.


	9. El pasado

Marinette era una de esas personas que cuando hablaban, todo el mundo la escuchaba y le prestaba toda la atención debida, tal y como correspondía.

Era fácil escucharla y querer investigar lo que ella proponía. Porque siempre tenía ideas revolucionarias o hacia que todo sonará realmente interesante.

Por eso, había cautivado a tres personas con sus palabras.

Nathaniel había decidido investigar un poco sobre el pasado de sus padres. Después de todo, sabía algunas cosas, pero no lo suficiente.

Por eso se acercó a hablar con su padre, el único familiar que aún estaba con vida. Sabía que su madre era una mujer delicada y había muerto gracias a la leucemia. Solo sabía eso, jamás había preguntado cómo se conocieron o algo similar.

—¿De verdad quieres saber cómo nos conocimos? —su padre parecía estar asombrado, no esperaba esa pregunta en lo absoluto —, lamento tener esta reacción, es solo que jamás me preguntas sobre ella.

—Es porque la conocí, aunque siento que no fue lo suficiente —respondió Nathaniel con melancolía, ese tema siempre sería doloroso.

Le hubiese gustado conocerla por completo, hacer muchas cosas juntos y pasarla bien. Tener una madre que lo aconsejara, que lo escuchara y que le contara cosas. Una madre era una persona única, alguien a quien necesitas en tú vida.

—Nos conocimos en la Universidad, no estudiábamos la misma carrera, pero sí estábamos en la misma Universidad —respondió su padre —. Ella era muy parecida a ti, era toda una artista, dibujaba increíble, sus dibujos eran los mejores que alguna vez pude haber visto. Además, tenía tus ojos.

Nathaniel se emocionó, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Jamás pensó que su padre diría tanto. Jamás pensó que escuchar sobre ella, sería tan doloroso.

La había conocido, la había amado, pero no recordaba tanto. Era algo doloroso para él.

—Si ella estuviese con nosotros, estaría feliz, eso te lo aseguro. Ambos son chicos muy especiales.

Más lágrimas.

Saber del pasado era algo bonito, aunque al mismo tiempo seguía doliendo.

Su padre le regaló una foto de ambos juntos, donde Nathaniel lo único que podía observar era a su madre, era preciosa.

Luka también quería saber un poco más sobre su padre. Pero... Anarka no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar sobre él.

—¿Por qué nunca me quieres hablar sobre ese hombre? —le preguntó Luka de modo directo.

Anarka hizo puños sus manos y miró fijamente a su hijo.

—Ni siquiera le puedes decir "padre" y me preguntas eso, ¿para qué quieres saber de él?

Luka frunció un poco el ceño. Demonios. Se supone que es valiente, que canta y que tiene la capacidad de hablar y preguntar. Pero, ¿por qué no podía hablar de éste tema? ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

Sentía tantas dudas, tantas inquietudes y tanta rabia.

—Solo siento curiosidad, han pasado años y nunca he sabido nada del hombre. Aunque sea... ¿podría saber su nombre?

—Luka, hay cosas que pueden doler. ¿De qué te sirve saber quién fue el hombre que nos abandonó?

¡Maldita sea!

La rabia crecía ante afirmaciones como esa.

Luka estaba enojado, tan enojado que no notaba como su madre contenía las lágrimas. Anarka no era mala, solo que también le costaba hablar sobre ese tema, no le gustaba.

—¿Es el mismo padre de Juleka? —preguntó de pronto.

Esa pregunta no causó ninguna emoción en su madre.

Él sabía leer bien a las personas, por eso era un músico. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida, no sabía como leer a su propia madre. Era un libro cerrado, un libro desordenado y demasiado cambiante. Si ella no quería hablar sobre algo, simplemente se mantenía callada. Era imposible.

—¿Tenía algo en común conmigo? ¡aunque sea dime eso, por favor! —suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

—La música —respondió su madre —. La música es algo que nos une a todos, la música corre por las venas Couffaine.

—Couffaine... —el apellido de soltera de su madre.

No tenía cómo descubrir quién era su padre, porque ni siquiera tenía el apellido de ese hombre.

—Hay cosas que es mejor mantener encerradas, abrir heridas no tiene sentido —dijo Anarka para después retirarse.

Cuando Luka estuvo solo, fue cuando se permitió llorar.

¿En serio jamás podría tener respuestas? ¿por qué su madre prefería mantener el pasado tan enterrado? ¿qué sentido tenía?

—Maldita sea... —susurró secando con rabia sus lágrimas.

Adrien también tenía muchas dudas sobre su pasado.

Dudas sobre sus padres. Sus padres se amaban, eso seguro. Pero, ¿por qué quisieron tener tantos hijos?, ¿por qué les gustaba que todos vivieran juntos?, ¿por qué Gabriel era tan serio?

—Gabriel en la Universidad era un hombre bastante serio y al mismo tiempo tímido, me gustaba eso, porque yo era la de las iniciativas y él simplemente se sonrojaba —explicaba Emilie sonrojándose y riendo —. Gabriel para mí era una ternura.

Su madre siempre era tan expresiva, parecía una niña en cuanto hablaba. Eso le gustaba muchísimo.

—Cuando Allegra nació, nos sentimos muy felices. A medida que fue creciendo, fue la niña de los ojos de Gabriel, él la amaba y la consentía mucho, le compraba todo lo que quería.

—Vaya, y a mí con suerte me compraba un helado —se quejó Adrien.

—Pero bien que fuiste la hija de mamá —defendió Allegra.

—¡Se supone que es una conversación privada! —se quejó Adrien.

Emilie rió. Le gustaban las peleas entre hermanos, siempre pensaba que hubiese sido divertido tener un hermano y discutir por cualquier cosa.

—Al menos ustedes fueron los favoritos de alguien, aquí yo soy la roca —apareció Félix.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado travieso y siempre te escondes —se defendió Emilie.

—Digamos que prefiero estar escondido antes de admitir alguna travesura —se defendió Félix.

—Aquí la verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué quisieron tener a Adrien? ¿no creen que era más fácil tener solo a una niña?

—¡Oye! —se quejó Adrien.

Emilie rió.

—Siempre fuimos felices contigo, pero... a veces las cosas se dan. Tú padre quería un niño, quería tener a un hombrecito para convertirlo en un hombre formal como él.

—No les salió muy bien —comentó Allegra —. Éste chico es tan travieso como el menor.

—Por algo somos hermanos —ambos hombres chocaron los puños.

—De todas formas, Gabriel fue muy feliz cuando nació su hombrecito.

—¿Y para qué querían otro hombrecito si ya me tenían a mí? —preguntó Adrien.

—¡Eso no se pregunta! —Félix empujó a Adrien, por poco y lo tiraba de la silla. Adrien también lo empujó, Félix continuó empujándolo.

—¡Son unos idiotas, ya basta! —y Allegra golpeó la frente de ambos hombres, separándolos completamente.

—Y se supone que tú eres la princesa de la casa —se quejó Adrien acariciando su frente.

—Soy una dama, pero ustedes consiguen sacar lo peor de mí —Allegra se cruzó de brazos.

—Quisimos tener otro hijo porque aún nos sentíamos jóvenes y pensamos que sería una buena opción. Además, mientras más hijos mejor —sonrió Emilie. Le encantaba ver a su enorme familia.

Los tres hermanos compartieron una mirada y luego miraron fijamente a su madre para gritar cada uno:

—¡No tengan más hijos! —gritó Félix primero.

—¡Tres es suficiente! —fue lo que gritó Adrien.

—¡No necesitamos más hombres en casa! —gritó Allegra.

Y Emilie solo fue capaz de reír. Sus hijos eran geniales, muy ocurrentes.


	10. Sombrero

El salón de Marinette había decidido realizar un concurso optativo de diseño de modas, donde la consigna era diseñar un sombrero. La azabache se sentía muy feliz, porque le encantaba diseñar y estaba segura de que podría obtener algún reconocimiento o quizás, pasaría un momento muy divertido. ¡Sería una buena idea!

Por eso, se inscribió sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que sería la mejor opción. Eso la tenía muy entusiasmada.

—Vas a ver como perderás, Dupein —le dijo Chloé también anotándose en el concurso.

Claro que existían personas que eran demasiado competitivas, pero bueno... Marinette sabía que no debía darle importancia a chicas como Chloé, simplemente debía responder como una persona madura.

—Ya veremos, Bourgeois. Ya veremos... —respondió ella sonriendo con burla, lo que hizo enojar a Chloé que se retiró enojada y diciendo su típica frase: "¡ridículo, totalmente ridículo!"

—Me encanta como te defiendes de ella, bien hecho Marinette —la felicitó Alya acercándose y palmeando el hombro de su amiga. Marinette sonrió, le gustaba contar con Alya. Necesitaba de una amiga, ya que todos sus amigos eran chicos.

—No dejaré que nadie me haga sentir inferior, no tienen ese derecho.

—¡Muy bien dicho! — las amigas chocaron los cinco.

Esa tarde en el recreo, Marinette le contó a sus amigos sobre el concurso de diseño. Nathaniel y Luka la apoyaron de modo inmediato, se sintieron muy felices por ella, sobretodo porque notaron la emoción con la cual hablaba sobre ese concurso. Se notaba el entusiasmo en la chica.

—Eres la chica más talentosa que he conocido alguna vez, estoy seguro de que ganarás —le dijo Nathaniel emocionado.

—Yo también estoy seguro de lo mismo, eres la mejor diseñadora del mundo —le dijo Luka.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —Marinette sonrió, emocionada —, El único inconveniente es que nunca he diseñado sombreros, es algo nuevo para mí —admitió la azabache.

Sus amigos se miraron y se rieron, después de haberla adulado tanto ella salía con eso. Típico de Marinette.

—¿Y quién dice que lo nuevo sale mal? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—Puede ser un completo desastre, ¡no olvidemos mi súper torpeza! —les recordó a ambos.

—Marinette. Es Marinette. La mejor diseñadora de todo el mundo. Marinette es Marinette, la pequeña y torpe diseñadora. Marinette, es Marinette... —cantó Luka. Marinette le sacó la lengua, ¿en serio saldría con eso?

Luka era muy bueno con las canciones, podía crear canciones en segundos. Era todo un prodigio musical, su voz es excelente. Cualquiera que pudiera escuchar a Luka Couffaine en vivo y en directo, tendría muchísima suerte, sin exagerar.

—Marinette, es la que no tiene confianza en sí misma —cantó Nathaniel ahora. Pero como vio que Chloé se acercaba, le jugó una pequeña broma —. Marinette, es la que diseñará un sombrero muy bueno y vencerá a la bruja de Chloé —cantó.

Chloé observó al pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque alguien se le adelantó.

—Le quitará el sombrero a la bruja de Chloé. ¡Hay que tirarle agua para ver si se derrite! —gritó Luka. Marinette estaba conteniendo su risa, de verdad que sus amigos eran increíbles y también muy arriesgados.

—¡Ridículo, totalmente ridículo! —les dijo la rubia enojada.

—¡Ya dijo la frase!, ¡ese es su conjuro! —exclamó Nathaniel.

—¡Debemos correr! —gritó Marinette, fingiendo estar aterrada. Y de ese modo, la azabache tomó de la mano a sus amigos y los tres salieron corriendo, dejando atrás a una muy enfadada Chloé.

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas debido a esa acción.

—¡Esto es lo más divertido que le hemos hecho a Chloé! —rió Nathaniel a carcajadas.

—¿Vieron su cara? ¡parecía que en cualquier momento estaría como tú cabello! —Luka señaló el cabello de Nathaniel.

—¡Oye! Jamás compares mi cabello con esa bruja —se quejó el aludido.

Los chicos continuaron con sus risas. Fue algo muy divertido para los tres.

Marinette estuvo sola a la hora de la salida, porque necesitaba inspiración y si se quedaba con sus amigos lo único que conseguiría sería entretenerse y hacer tonterías, no podría terminar el trabajo y tenía que cumplir un horario, ya que el sombrero debía ser presentado esa misma tarde. Probablemente hoy estaría frente a frente con Gabriel, porque él sería juez del concurso. ¡Qué nervios!

Por eso fue a un lugar cercano a la Torre Eiffel, un lugar en el cual podía sentarse en el suelo y observar de lejos esa maravillosa estructura. Estaba muy concentrada en ello, cuando vio a un pichón y encontró la respuesta: un sombrero inspirados en esas aves.

Empezó a dibujar, borrador tras borrador. Hasta que finalmente: lo obtuvo. ¡El diseño perfecto! ¡el diseño ganador!, se sentía muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

Poco sabía ella que cierta chica robaría su diseño.

—¡Lo tenemos, Chloé! —exclamó Sabrina emocionada.

—¿Lo tenemos? —Chloé le quitó el celular a su amiga —, dirás: lo tengo —sonrió ella. Ahora Marinette le pagaría lo que le hizo hoy con sus amigos, si quería una bruja, conocería a una que le haría la vida imposible.

Marinette iba a ir a comprar los materiales que necesitaba, cuando chocó con algo. Se agachó y notó que era una caja, dentro de esa caja había un gato de color naranjo, era pequeño y muy adorable.

—¡Por Dios! —lo tomó entre sus brazos, el felino tembló un poco. Marinette no entendía cómo las personas podían tirar animales a la calle.

—¿Tú, sola? —la voz de Adrien se hizo presente.

—No puedo bromear ahora, mira —Marinette le enseñó el felino a Adrien.

—Es muy lindo, pero, ¿qué harás? —preguntó Adrien.

—No tengo idea —admitió ella —. Mi mamá y yo nunca hemos hablado respecto al tema mascotas —explicó con sinceridad.

—No lo puedes llevar a casa —le recordó.

—Tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejarlo aquí solo, no soy capaz —aclaró ella.

Adrien no dijo nada, sabía que sería perder el tiempo. Cuando Marinette tenía una idea, no había quien se la quitará. Además, tenía razón. Sería inhumano dejar tirado a un gato tan pequeño, quizás qué podría pasarle.

Continuaron su camino, Adrien llevaba la mochila de la azabache para que de ese modo ella pudiera llevar al felino más cómoda. Marinette debía tener cuidado, tener a un gato en la calle era peligroso, si el felino se asustaba o algo, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar.

—Las personas son muy malas —un señor que alimentaba pichones les habló a ellos. Adrien se comportó protector y cubrió un poco a Marinette —. Por aquí siempre tiran animales, no solo gatos, perros también.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó Marinette afligida.

—Lo es. Por eso siempre vengo —dijo el señor —. Alimento pichones, pero también recojo a algunos animales cuando es necesario, les busco hogar. ¿Qué harán con ese pequeñín?

Marinette miró al felino, el cual ya se había dormido en su pecho. Adrien quiso tomar una foto, pero se contuvo porque sería algo un poco extraño.

—Creo que lo llevaré a casa, un gato no le hace mal a nadie.

Adrien miró con sorpresa a su amiga, estaba decidiendo sola. Quizás a su madre esa idea no le gustaría, después de todo, los padres mandan.

—Si tienes algún problema, por favor ven aquí —le pidió ese señor sintiéndose realmente preocupado.

Marinette vio como alimentaba a los pichones y notó que ese hombre era alguien muy bueno, se notaba su preocupación por los animales. Porque no cualquiera alimenta animales callejeros, mucho menos aves.

—¿Siempre viene aquí a alimentar animales? —él asintió —, entiendo. Gracias por todo, nos vemos.

Adrien acompañó a Marinette por la calle, juntos compraron algunas telas y Marinette recogió algunos cartones y una pluma de ave. Adrien tuvo que contener sus estornudos, debido a su alergia. Luego, la acompañó a su casa.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a diseñar? —preguntó él.

—La verdad, no. Pero puedes ver televisión si quieres —le propuso ella —. O acompañar al felino.

—Una cosa: no soy un niño que debe ser entretenido con la televisión —aclaró. Eso sonaba ofensivo para él —. Y otra cosa: ¿no crees que tengas problemas por meter a un gato a tu casa?

—Primero que nada: supongo que debe ser aburrido para ti verme diseñar, debes ver a tu padre todo el tiempo diseñando. Segundo que nada: no tengo idea, será lo que tenga que ser —respondió intentando mantenerse positiva, aún no estaba segura de como reaccionaría su madre.

—Mi papá no me permite verlo diseñar, dice que tengo tendencia a distraer, ¿puedes creerlo? —rió Adrien.

—Lo creo —confirmó Marinette.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Adrien sintiéndose ofendido.

—¿Qué? Solo soy sincera.

—¡Yo no distraigo a nadie! Soy bastante prudente, es solo que...

—¡Estás hablando mucho! Tengo que trabajar —lo cortó la azabache.

—Sonaste igual a mi padre.

Marinette acostó al gato en su cama, lo tapó con una toalla y como vio que estaba bien, comenzó con su creación. A medida que creaba, Adrien observaba pendiente todo el proceso (que era bastante largo) y cuidaba del felino, porque se podía caer de la cama o algo. La verdad es que le aterró la idea.

Quería hablar del tema con su amiga, sobre la comida o la caja de arena. Pero no podía interrumpirla, quizás eso sería una mala idea. Tenía que poner toda su concentración para no distraer a su amiga, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta: le costaba mucho mantenerse callado, le aburría.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y...

—¡Listo! —gritó la chica. Marinette se sintió orgullosa de su creación.

Adrien saltó, lo cierto es que estaba tan aburrido que por poco y se dormía. Su amiga lo despertó.

—¡Es hermoso!, pero falta algo —Adrien tomó la pluma (estornudando mucho en el intento) y la colocó en el sombrero —. Ahora sí —sonrió él.

—Vaya, creo que fue un trabajo en equipo.

—Yo solo puse la pluma.

—Eso cuenta como colaboración —la azabache vio la hora y se asustó, ¡era demasiado tarde! —. ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! —exclamó preocupada.

Marinette dejó al felino en una almohada en el suelo, porque pensó que si se caía de la cama sería mucho más peligroso y dañino. Luego de eso, tomó de la mano a su amigo y juntos salieron corriendo con dirección al colegio (que por suerte quedaba enfrente)

Luka y Nathaniel se pusieron al lado de Marinette, al igual que Adrien. Alya y Nino también estaban ahí, todos apoyando a la azabache.

Adrien sentía las miradas de los amigos de la chica, lo miraban de modo asesino, sobretodo el pelirrojo. Él simplemente los ignoró, no tenía sentido comenzar una absurda discusión en el patio del colegio. Además, debían apoyar a Marinette.

Hubo un problema, porque Chloé acusó a Marinette de robar su diseño. Todos iban a defender a la azabache, pero ella no lo permitió. Ella se sabía defender sola.

—Todo está hecho a mano, además, como todo buen diseñador haría: firmé mi diseño —mostró su firma, bordada con sumo cuidado. Chloé se sintió descubierta y salió corriendo, sin dar ninguna explicación ni nada por el estilo.

Marinette fue la ganadora del concurso. Adrien iba a modelar su sombrero, ¡fue algo muy emocionante para ella!

—¡Sabía que ganarías! —ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Nathaniel y Luka se miraron preocupados, eso no les gustó en absoluto.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió ella.

—¡Felicidades! —todos los demás también abrazaron a la azabache, que se sintió llena de amor, ¡era un sueño hecho realidad!

Ganar un concurso de moda, que Gabriel Agreste (¡el mejor diseñador del mundo mundial!) elija tu diseño como el mejor, ¡es lo mejor! Y que Adrien (¡el mejor amigo del mundo! Y un chico bastante atractivo) sea quien deba modelar tú diseño, ¡es lo mejor!

Además, cada vez estaba más cerca de poder ser una diseñadora de moda. Esto solo era el primer paso, algo así como subir el primer escalón.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no festejamos todos? —sugirió Alya —, Podríamos ir a comer algo.

Adrien observó como Nathaniel parecía querer golpearlo, con sus ojos le estaba exigiendo que se fuera de ahí. Adrien negó con su cabeza, lo que faltaba.

—¿Saben? Tengo una mejor idea —Marinette cambió los planes.

Les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido, como tiraban animales como si fuesen basura o algo peor. Todos la escucharon y decidieron ir a ese lugar con ella.

Nathaniel hizo un cartel, el cual pegaron en una pared cercana.

"No tires a quienes no pueden hablar, sé consciente"

Aparte de ello, tenía el dibujo de un perro. Como Nathaniel era tan buen dibujante, el cartel quedó precioso. Quizás eso ayudaría a las personas a pensar mejor, quizás los haría razonar. El arte siempre pretendía mover mentes, ayudar. Y estaba decorado con muchos colores bonitos, para que fuese más llamativo.

—Te luciste —lo felicitó Marinette.

—Ciertamente, hasta a mí me dan ganas de pasar por aquí todos los días con tal de ver esto —dijo Nino observando el cartel, era hermoso.

—También a mí, es como ver un cómic —opinó Alya.

—¡Aún falta algo! —Luka habló. Nathaniel asintió y se colocó al lado de su amigo, Luka sacó su guitarra.

Luka y Nathaniel estaban cantando una canción sobre animales, su cuidado y el respeto que merecían. Habían improvisado una canción, la cual era melódica, suave. Un grupo de personas hicieron un círculo a su alrededor, para escucharlos. Otras personas, vieron el cartel y asentían con la cabeza.

—Creo que estás cambiando al mundo —le dijo Adrien a la azabache, palmeando su hombro.

—No solo yo, todos nosotros lo hacemos —sonrió emocionada la chica. Estaba realmente feliz.

De pronto, una mano se colocó en su otro hombro. Marinette se giró algo asustada.

—Niña, eres maravillosa. Gracias por esto —ese señor estaba a punto de llorar, era el mismo de antes, el que alimentaba a los pichones.

Marinette sonrió y decidió hablarle, otra vez.

—Soy Marinette —se presentó. Pensó que sería lo indicado. Él sonrió.

Adrien estaba atento, porque sabía que no era buena idea hablar con desconocidos.

—Marinette, yo soy Xavier —también se presentó. Aquel parecía ser el inicio de una amistad.


	11. Cumpleaños

El cumpleaños de Nathaniel se encontraba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaba un día. Mañana Nathaniel cumpliría sus dieciséis años al fin. Estaba emocionado, aunque solo tenía un plan en mente, invitar a la mejor chica de todas y pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Mañana será un gran día, mañana será un gran día... pensaba. De verdad quería invitarla, pero solo a ella. También invitaría a Luka, solo que un poco más tarde, su principal objetivo era invitar a Marinette. Pasar tiempo a solas, conversar y finalmente, admitir sus sentimientos. ¡Sabía que lo lograría! ¡estaba seguro de ello! Confiaba en él mismo.

—¡Soy fuerte, soy valiente, soy Nathaniel! —se animaba a sí mismo.

Apenas se topó con ella en el colegio, se acercó para hablar con ella. Nada de timidez, nada de tonterías. Era hora de ser serio, aunque sea por una vez.

Ella definitivamente consiguió que sus planes cambiaran completamente.

—¡Mañana es tú cumpleaños! —ella saltó y le dio un fuerte abrazo por el cuello. Genial, acababa de gritar lo del cumpleaños y muchas personas se encontraban cerca. Eso no era bueno, no estaba bien, no iba de acuerdo al plan.

—Lo sé... —respondió sonriendo solo por cortesía.

De pronto su plan parecía dar un vuelco. Podía ver como lo miraban las personas que iban pasando. ¡No! No podía dejar su valentía de lado.

Hizo puños sus manos y prosiguió con la conversación. Solo que su amiga se adelantó al hablar.

—¿Harás una gran fiesta, cierto? —preguntó Marinette sonriente.

Una gran fiesta. Vaya, eso no se parecía en nada a lo que él tenía en mente, en absoluto.

—¡Podríamos invitar a todos! —exclamó con felicidad la azabache.

—¿A todos? —Nathaniel por poco y saltaba, no quería a todo el salón en su casa. ¡Eso nunca!

—Bueno, a todos menos a Chloé... no creo que sea una buena idea que ella vaya —meditó Marinette —. O quizás solo a tus más cercanos, ya sabes: Luka, Alya, Nino, Adrienyyo —lo último lo dijo muy rápido, como para que sonará muy pegado.

Nathaniel escuchó algo muy rápido, pero le pareció bien, eran sus amigos después de todo.

—Supongo que está bien —dio permiso.

—Amigo, deberías escuchar mejor —Luka había escuchado bien, tenía buen oído para todo. Por eso intentó advertir a Nathaniel, antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

—¿Escuchar bien? Pero si solo será una fiesta entre amigos.

—Lo... —la campana sonó, interrumpiendo a Luka que solamente quería advertir a su amigo y evitar un muy mal cumpleaños para él. Nathaniel se fue, ignorando a Luka, decidió seguir con su camino e ir rápidamente a la siguiente clase.

Luka miró a Marinette con mala cara para luego negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a su salón. La azabache sonrió con algo de maldad y dio un salto, su plan estaba funcionando bien. Todo porque Nathaniel no se percató bien de lo que dijo, todo parecía ir bien. Ahora solo faltaba invitar a los demás.

Una vez en su salón de clases, Marinette se sentó al lado de Alya y comenzó a hablarle a su amiga sobre el cumpleaños de Nathaniel. La morena escuchaba todo entusiasmada, le había encantado la idea de poder salir un rato y pasarlo bien. ¡Fiesta entre amigos! Eso no sucedía a menudo. ¡Un excelente panorama!

—Puedes llevar también a Nino, mientras más seamos mejor —le dijo Marinette sonriente.

—¿En serio? ¿no crees que Nathaniel se enoje? —Alya parecía preocupada, eso era porque no conocía del todo bien al pelirrojo. No sabía como era en realidad su carácter, además, él nunca se hacía notar. Parecía ser que se la pasaba leyendo o escribiendo algo. Siempre tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz.

—No se enojará, él me dio autorización, créeme.

Marinette estaba mintiendo a medias.

Normalmente los cumpleaños de Nathaniel eran pequeños, solo estaban el cumpleaños, Luka y ella. Sin contar a su hermanito menor, que saltaba y gritaba por todas partes, solo para molestar a su hermano y a sus padres. Eran reuniones muy pequeñas. ¿Por qué no cambiar eso aunque sea solo por un año? ¡sería excelente para él! Además, así tendría muchos más regalos. ¡Todo perfecto!

—¡Maravilloso! ¡será un gran cumpleaños! —exclamó Alya. Ahora sí parecía estar convencida.

—¡No tienes idea! —sonrió ella también.

En cuanto sonó la campana de recreo, Luka se acercó a Marinette antes de que cualquier otro de sus amigos pudiera acercarse. Marinette intentó ocultarse, pero no fue posible porque Luka la vio desde antes.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra esconderte! -Luka la tomó por el brazo —, Marinette, no deberías invitar a Adrien, ya sabes como se llevan él y Nathaniel —le recordó. Ella frunció su ceño y se separó del agarre de su amigo.

—Todo puede cambiar y eso lo sabes, es solo cosa de que estén juntos.

—¿Y si se sacan los ojos? ¿no pensaste en eso? —Luka la miraba de modo serio. Parecía preocupado.

Marinette pensaba que solo estaba exagerando.

—Adrien no es agresivo y dudo mucho que Nathaniel sea capaz de golpear a alguien en su propio cumpleaños, no le importará.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Luka la miraba fijamente, de modo inquisidor.

—Ni siquiera he hablado con Adrien, veamos qué dice y luego discutimos.

Luka suspiró.

—Ese es el problema, pequeña, no estamos discutiendo. Simplemente te estoy dando un consejo y...

—¿Algún día me dirás porque se llevan tan mal con Adrien? Porque aún no lo entiendo.

—Yo creo que... -justo en ese momento Marinette vio al rubio, por lo que dejo a Luka hablando solo y corrió a su encuentro con el rubio.

—¡Adrien! —saludó Marinette acercándose —, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Te ves tan emocionada que ya me empezó a dar miedo, anda, cuéntame antes de que te quedes sin aire.

—Digamos que esta noche hay un cumpleaños y realmente me gustaría que vengas.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de uno de tus familiares?

—Algo así, ¿te gustaría venir? ¡lo vamos a pasar muy bien! —exclamó Marinette emocionada.

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. Porque Nathaniel era como su hermano, así que... sí, eran hermanos de cierto modo.

—Supongo que podría ir, no es que tenga algo más emocionante que hacer, ya sabes como es mi familia. Félix es raro. Allegra es... alegre...

—A mí me agradan, en fin, aquí tienes la dirección —Marinette anotó la dirección de Nathaniel en un papel y se lo entregó a Adrien. Adrien no lo revisó de inmediato, un punto a su favor.

Esa parte del plan ya estaba lista. Ahora solo faltaba la segunda parte: elegir el regalo y un atuendo bonito, ¿qué tal un lindo vestido sencillo y de color rojo?

Una vez en su casa, Marinette decidió que sería una buena idea ir al supermercado para comprar un buen regalo para Nathaniel. Porque Nathaniel era un chico que prefería lápices o artículos "artísticos", todo lo que se encontraba en la sección de colegio: cuadernos, lápices, pinceles. cualquier cosa artística era buena para él. Definitivamente, él era un artista en progreso.

Marinette revisó todos los artículos que había. Había destacadores muy bonitos, pero Nathaniel no era de utilizar aquello, prefería los lápices de palo, porque con ellos pintaba hermoso. Aunque también le gustaban los marcadores, tenía unas técnicas bastante bonitas para pintar. Él era todo un artista. Solo le faltaba tener la confianza suficiente como para mostrarle a alguien más su talento. Si no fuera tan tímido...

—Marcadores... lápices... -no se podía decidir solo por uno. Vaya, si Nathaniel fuese un poco más común, sería tan sencillo como regalarle un chocolate y listo. Aunque evidentemente eso no le gustaba tanto como los lápices.

Esa noche Nathaniel se encontraba acomodando su habitación, tenía que esconder algunos de sus ... no solo algunos, la mayoría de ellos, porque eran retratos o dibujos de él junto a Marinette. era su enamorada, le gustaba mucho. El problema era que no se atrevía a declarar sus sentimientos, no podía hacerlo, sería algo... extraño. ¿y si su amistad dejaba de ser la misma? No quería arriesgarse a perderla.

Dicen que los mejores amigos no pueden tener una relación, porque las cosas cambian. Nathaniel no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Pero... tampoco quería seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Quería dar un salto y arriesgarse.

Por eso la había invitado a ella más temprano, su idea era declarar sus sentimientos en su cumpleaños, eso sería algo muy bonito e inolvidable, su mejor regalo sería tener novia el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños.

Marinette llegó luciendo un hermoso y sencillo vestido color rosa pastel, llevaba su cabello suelto y se veía hermosa. Normalmente sus coletas la hacían lucir adorable, ella siempre era linda, solo le faltaba algo más de confianza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo! —ella le dio un abrazo y luego le entregó su regalo —, ¡espero que sean muchos más y que sigamos siendo amigos!

¿Por qué repetía tanto la palabra amigo? ¿qué diablos?

Lo estaban friendzoneando antes de intentar declarar sus sentimientos...

¡No! ¡no sería un soldado caído ahora!

—Gracias, amiga —¿se estaba friendzoneando él mismo? ¡rayos! no podía seguir así —. Marinette, tengo helado. Ven —había comprado helado porque sabía que era el postre preferido de la azabache, aunque tristemente de su hermanito también. Lo bueno era que su hermano estaba en su habitación, su padre estaba jugando con él mientras tanto.

No. No le contó de su plan a su padre. Simplemente... le dijo que necesitaba un cumpleaños sin tantos gritos por parte del pequeño, porque ya era grande y necesitaba una fiesta más formal. Quizás le había creído, aún no estaba del todo seguro.

—¡Delicioso! —Marinette tomó un helado de frutilla y se sintió como en el paraíso. Para Nathaniel ver la sonrisa de Marinette era como un regalo, era hermosa —, este si que es un buen cumpleaños.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella. Su plan era colocar su brazo en los hombros de la azabache, pero no pudo, porque ella se movió. Por poco cayó, pero pudo afirmarse de un mueble y no verse llamativo. Menos mal.

—¿A quién no le gusta el helado?

—Yo sé todo lo que te gusta... —Marinette lo miraba de un modo raro, como intentando comprender la mirada que él mismo le dirigía.

Ahora era un buen momento, solo debía...

—¡Chico, tu casa es hermosa! —escuchó la voz de un chico. Conocía esa voz de algún lugar.

Pero... ¿qué...?

¿Qué? ¿más personas a está hora? Nathaniel vio confundido la puerta, viendo como Alya y Nino ingresaban a la cocina, para unirse a la fiesta.

Bufó con decepción... claro... Marinette había invitado a los demás... ¿cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante?

—¡Tienes helado! ¡qué delicia! —Nino corrió a la nevera para sacar helado de chocolate, sin siquiera saludar al cumpleañero.

—Lo siento, él ama el helado —se disculpóAalya.

—¿Y quién no? —respondió Marinette.

—¡El de chocolate es el mejor! —respondió Nino. Nino estaba feliz con su helado, se notaba en su mirada.

Había olvidado hablar con ellos y decirles la otra hora, la hora para los demás. diablos, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Técnicamente... su plan tenía fallas, pero no todo estaba perdido aún. O eso quería creer.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —lo saludaron al unísono.

Técnicamente, Alya había arrastrado a Nino casi por la oreja. El moreno parecía muy concentrado en acabar su helado, quizás para poder comer otro.

—Gracias... —respondió casi por obligación.

Es que... sentía que su plan se había ido por el tacho de basura.

Los chicos conversaban. Marinette lo incluía también en las conversaciones. Después de un rato, inevitablemente su hermano llegó, el cual se llevó muy bien con los morenos, por alguna razón. Ellos se comportaban de modo amable con él, le hablaban con un tono delicado, algo tierno.

Nathaniel definitivamente no entendía nada. Tenían a su hermano bajo control. ¡Qué locura!

—Sucede que tengo un hermano menor, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños —explicó Nino —. Aunque no se me da muy bien, mi hermano tiene un carácter complicado.

—Yo tengo dos hermanas menores, son gemelas y son un doble dolor de cabeza.

Eso explicaba mucho.

Pero lo peor sucedió cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a dos personas entrando, una deseada y la otra no. Ahí estaban juntos Luka y Adrien. ¡¿Adrien Agreste en su casa?! El rubio lucía igual de desconcertado que él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Adrien se veía bastante confundido. Como si no entendiera qué hacía ahí.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Definitivamente, era el más raro de sus cumpleaños hasta ahora.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Luka rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Feliz cumpleaños... —Adrien habló en un susurro, se veía incómodo, fuera de lugar y parecía pedir explicaciones a Marinette con su mirada.

Genial... justamente a Marinette.

Marinette se acercó a él y se separaron un poco para hablar a solas, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Nathaniel.

—Yo te lo advertí, pero tú no me dejaste explicarte, incluso te fuiste casi corriendo del colegio —le susurró Luka.

Y Nathaniel comprendió todo. Tristemente, era demasiado tarde...

Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, no estaría viendo como Marinette se va con Adrien. ¡Demonios!, como si verlos en el colegio no fuera suficiente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el cumpleaños de Nathaniel? Sabes bien que me odia.

—Te odia, pero eso puede cambiar. Tú no lo odias.

—No puedo arruinar el cumpleaños de alguien, no soy así y tú lo sabes.

Marinette lo detuvo por el brazo, no lo dejó ir.

—¡Lo pasaremos bien! Quédate un rato.

Ante esa mirada, esos ojos de Gato con botas, esa ternura infinita...

Adrien no tuvo opción, se quedó un rato. Solo por su mejor amiga...

Estuvo más que nada con Nino y Marinette, aunque podía sentir las miradas de odio que Nathaniel le dirigía. De todos modos, todos estuvieron juntos a ratos. Conversaron, tomaron fotografías, jugaron a algunas cosas. e incluso bailaron.

Lo curioso era que parecía ser que todos querían bailar con Marinette.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todos quieren bailar con Marinette? —le susurró Alya a Nino.

—Me doy cuenta de las miradas de odio de algunos —respondió Nino, pegado en la mirada del pelirrojo. Alya también se dio cuenta de ello, no comprendió bien porque sucedía eso. Quizás más adelante le preguntaría a Marinette, cuando ella se dé cuenta.

Simplemente, decidieron continuar bailando. Ambos estaban muy felices, les gustaba estar juntos.

Luka fue el primero en bailar con Marinette, duro poco porque después Adrien bailó con ella, muy unidos y finalmente Nathaniel, que estuvo muy pegado a ella. Nathaniel estaba disfrutando mucho de ese baile, al fin podía estar a solas con ella, como había querido desde el principio.

—Gracias por aceptarlo y no hacer un escándalo —le dijo Marinette apoyándose en su cuello.

Eso calmó a Nathaniel, porque se sentía como en un sueño... finalmente tenía a Marinette tan cerca como deseaba. No quería que aquello acabe.

—No podría hacer un escándalo en mi propia casa —respondió él con tono enfadado, no lo pudo evitar —. De todas formas pudiste haberme advertido.

—Te lo dije en el colegio.

Nathaniel rodó los ojos. ¿En serio?

—Fue una trampa, lo sabes.

—Pero todo salió bien, ¿no? —ella se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nathaniel suspiró. Ella siempre se hacía la inocente, lo peor de todo es que le salía bien.

—Sí... —respondió suspirando de modo lento. Si tan solo supiera que él se quería declarar, si tan solo hubieran estado a solas. Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quién sabe...

Lo bueno es que hubo pastel, eso los mantuvo felices a todos y ya se acabaron (al menos por ese instante) las miradas de odio.

Después de todo su cumpleaños no había sido tan malo. Algo raro, sí. Fue distinto a otros años. A pesar de la presencia de Adrien debía admitir que lo pasó bien. Le gustó mucho estar con más personas. Fue divertido, fue algo agradable. Hubo mucha diversión.


End file.
